


Sixteen Years

by MercuryPetals



Series: Folk of the Penitentiary [1]
Category: The Folk of the Air - Holly Black
Genre: But I don’t care, F/F, F/M, Hey, Human AU, I could do that, M/M, Prison AU, Prisons are usually only one sex, because a faerie prison is harder to write, because no one has made that yet, because when has this fandom ever followed rules, so i did, so i figured
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2020-05-05
Updated: 2020-12-22
Packaged: 2021-03-02 19:26:52
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 13
Words: 35,241
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/24012040
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/MercuryPetals/pseuds/MercuryPetals
Summary: Jude Duarte hadn't meant to kill him. At least, that was what her lawyer said. Regardless, she’s been sentenced to sixteen years in Elfhame Penitentiary. In this cutthroat life of incarceration, one group, lead by a dark eyed menace, reigns supreme. Such a shame there is so little room for love in these walls.
Relationships: Jude Duarte/Cardan Greenbriar, Taryn Duarte/Locke, Taryn Duarte/The Ghost, The Bomb/The Roach (The Folk of the Air), Vivienne Duarte/Heather
Series: Folk of the Penitentiary [1]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/1731802
Comments: 86
Kudos: 139





	1. Guilty

**Author's Note:**

> Hello, lads! I noticed that this fandom is lacking a good prison fic, so I elected to get up and make the work I wanted to see for once. I hope you enjoy!

Jude Duarte hadn’t meant to kill him. At least, that was what her lawyer said. Whether or not the court room believed it, it was clear from the beginning that the jury didn’t. The sweaty, red faced man that represented her legally had persisted until the very end that it was merely an unfortunate product of accidental rage that had caused her to bury her knife up to the pommel in his chest. If it was true, only god knew, but that didn’t stop him from saying it. The best money could buy, Madoc had claimed. Perhaps money wasn’t worth much.

She didn’t bother to look at the jury, as the Judge proclaimed her verdict in a hollow, bored voice. No, she only had eyes for her sisters. Taryn, her twin in everything but nature, had tears running down her pale cheeks. Vivi clutched her hand and they looked at Jude as though the world was ending around them. It felt that way, too. To their right, Madoc stood, red faced and furious. Why, Jude couldn’t tell. It was clear from day one that there was no getting out of this. That she would go to prison, no matter how much money Governor Madoc Rubrum threw towards her case. 

Oriana sat pale and silent, watching Jude with knowing eyes. She clearly saw this coming just the same way Jude had. Like a bullet flying towards your heart, you couldn’t move fast enough. You only had to watch it hit home. None of the jury would meet her eyes, whether in guilt or disgust she didn’t care to know. Somewhere, in the recesses of her mind, she processed the words ringing through the room. Sixteen years. The minimum sentence for second degree murder, a crime of passion with no premeditation. Perhaps money could get you something, even if it was pity to the smallest extent.

Throughout the entire ordeal, Jude had kept her composure. It was only on the inside that she raged and cried and panicked. That was, until the officers grabbed both of her arms and she heard a small voice cry out. It was her younger brother, Oak, reaching out for her across the courtroom in desperation. Surely, he could make no sense of this entire situation. No, all Oak knew what that his older sister was being taken away from him. Only in that moment did Jude let herself cry. It was a keening, feral cry, one that had tears leaking out of her eyes and down her cheeks for the first time since she had committed murder.

The click of cameras accompanied her grief, greedy photographers that picked at the tatters of her soul and sold them to the highest bidder. The holding cell they shoved her into was cold, empty of everything except her despondency. The grey of the walls echoed the bleakness of her eyes, which had an awful sort of poetry about it. Madoc visited her once, an hour after her trial had ended. How he managed it, heaven knew, but he spoke promises towards her unhearing ears. She would only have the best of things, and he would do everything in his power to lessen her sentence. In fact, his team was already on it. Pictures of her desperately reaching for little, heartbroken Oak would break the morning paper. 

Eventually, hours after Madoc had left, they loaded her, like especially dangerous cattle, into a rundown bus. Over the windows were steel bars, and she was the lone figure. Jude sat about halfway back, lost in her own thoughts. It was beginning to sink in now, that her life would be forever different. She wondered if her sisters would come and visit her, if Madoc and Oriana would deign themselves to come to Elfhame Penitentiary and look their failed, adopted daughter in the eye. Taryn was engaged to a millionaire’s son (Jude’s ex-boyfriend but that wasn’t the point) and Vivi had just graduated from Harvard, despite all her failing. Jude, she had planned to be a FBI operative, and Madoc had blessed that endeavor to the end. She supposed it was finally time to let that dream die. The sky had turned a brilliant orange, and Jude took a long minute to bask in it. You never known what you’ll revel in once you realize it will be the last time for a very long time.

It seemed that it took hours to get to Colorado/Utah border, though it hadn’t been very long at all. On the horizon of the dark sky, Jude could barely make out the massive building that called itself a prison. It was one of the most modern, though it had been built in a downright Victorian style. Surrounding the prison was a high wall that made the entirety of Elfhame look far more like a castle than a prison. The first American prison to integrate prisoners of both sexes, an experiment of sort. The experiment she would spend nearly two decades inside of. As they pulled up, they were met with an entourage of guards, clad in grey uniforms and melancholy demeanors. She didn’t trip down the steep, bus steps (though it was not without effort) and was greeted by a guard roughly grabbing her by the cuffs and dragging her along. She winked at the bus driver as she left, though he was studiously ignoring her gaze.

Entering the prison, she was greeted by white walls and flickering, painfully bright lights. The guards didn’t bother speaking to her, and she was ushered into a room with a lone, female guard waiting. Jude stripped without hesitation (she had seen enough prison shows, surely “Orange is the New Black” had prepared her for this) and barely clenched her teeth as the cold, gloved hands bent her over and a dull voice instructed her to cough. Her mouth was opened and thoroughly inspected (the fact that she hadn’t brushed her teeth in a while was a small victory for her and surely unpleasant for the guard). By the time she was clad in her orange jumpsuit, she was once again being ushered towards some unknowable destination. A guard with a clipboard and a balding head covered in a barely passable combover began speaking to her in a monotone drawl.

“Inmate 53674-235, Jude Duarte. You will be bunking with inmate 73659-283, Liliver Vinget. As I’m sure you’re aware, Elfhame Penitentiary is a modern prison that prides itself on integration and rehabilitation. Any and all forms of violence are not tolerated and can be punished with solitary confinement. Warden Balekin has been alerted to your particular situation and will be reporting to Governor Rubrum as to your daily behavior. The daily schedule is as follows.

“At 6:30 am is wakeup time, followed by 15 minutes of hygiene, morning exercise and making your bed. Until 7:15 am we have leisure time and telephone calls are avaliable. 7:15 is breakfast in the mess hall which lasts until 7:45. At 8:00 is morning roll call. From there, you can either engage in work or schooling until your 12:30 lunch in the mess. Yard time is after that until 2 which is when we go back to work, schooling, or leisure time. 3 starts phone calls and visitation hours. Supper is served at 6 and then we go back to leisure, work, or schooling. 8 is evening roll call and curfew is at 9. The library cart comes around on Tuesdays and there is two books per prisoner. This will be the schedule you will maintain for the next,” He lifted up the page and his eyes widened. “Sixteen years.”

Jude didn’t look at him to determine if he was pitying her. She didn’t look like a prisoner, or a criminal by an means. She looked like the well groomed, adopted daughter of a governor that she was raised to be. Her hair was recently cut, her nails well groomed though bitten to the bed. Her hands were calloused from the self defense training she had been taking since the age of five. Overall, she was vestige of everything that wouldn’t survive prison. Fortunately, this made her all the more determined to shove it in all their faces that she could. That she would. They stood before a cell marked “BLOCK 3 - CELL C-17”. The balding guard punched in a number on a keypad and pushed in a key. Once he turned it, the cell slid opened. Jude noted the neon green, blinking “9:34” on his wristwatch. 

As she was escorted into the room, a small, dark skinned woman sat on the top bunk reading. Her hair had been dyed a pale blonde but was now fading that was at shoulder length, black at the roots and curly. Her pale brown eyes flicked up to meet Jude’s for a fraction of a moment before looking back down at her novel with little interest. In the corner of the cell was a metallic, stainless steel toilet next to a white sink. Overall, the cell was incredibly boring. Jude only desired to throw herself into her cot and sleep until the world made sense once more. Until she woke up in the life she had existed in… was it two weeks ago?

“Inmate 73659-283, Liliver Vinget, this is your new bunkmate, inmate 53674-235 Jude Duarte. You will be living together for the foreseeable future and I expect only the best of behavior from the both of you. Do try and make friends, Liliver,” Jude didn’t turn to watch him exit, only heard the hallow clink of the door shutting behind him. When his footsteps had faded and Jude took in her newly uncuffed hands (when had that happened?), Liliver looked up with a small, knowing smile on her face. Jude felt relief wash over her at the minuscule friendly gesture. 

“I see you’ve met the most boring man alive, guard Derrick Hall,” Lilivers voice was a smile.

“He had a name? I almost thought I was talking to the color beige,” Jude mumbled before throwing herself onto her bunk. The shelf on the side of her bunk boasted another, identical orange uniform. The other woman snorted at Jude’s reply and went on. 

“Well, it’s nice to meet you ‘inmate 53674-235, Jude Duarte’,” How Liliver managed to perfectly mimic the man’s voice, Jude didn’t know, but it made her let out the first chortle she had managed in weeks. 

“Is that how they always address us? Numbers and name?” Jude sighed. She could picture that becoming very old very quickly. 

“Unfortunately so. Glad to have you, inmate. Ever since the last girl—“ And Liliver was silent for a minute. “Ever since the last girl moved out it’s been quite lonely in here.”

Jude was no fool. She had heard the weight behind that silence, the fact that Liliver was hiding some sort of information. She tried not to let that bother her too much, which was easy because she was sure that she was about to drop dead from exhaustion. She only made a snort of acknowledgement and closed her eyes.

“So, what are you in for, Jude?” Jude’s eyes opened only to see the other woman’s head hanging off the side of the bunk, staring at her. Pale brown irises bore into her, as if to try and ascertain the knowledge through gaze alone.

“Second degree murder,” The words hit her like bullets, a reminder of everything that had just gone down. How she had made it to this point. “Sixteen years.” Liliver whistled out a sound of awe. 

“Wouldn’t have pegged you. Guess you don’t look like the druggie type, so it had to be something else. Also, you’re on Block Three, so it had to have been something impressive. Well, I’m here for bombing a bridge,” Liliver sing songed, as though it were the most natural thing to have said. Jude made a sound of question so she went on. “Political activism, would you believe it? Im here in the tin for the next twenty years, so we’ll be fast friends.”

They could have gone on, talking for hours into the night. But Jude was barely conscious, and as she let the darkness fall over her like a smothering, mother’s embrace, she paid little mind to anything. For just a few hours, she could forget who she was, where she was, and what she had done, which was all well enough.


	2. The Wrong Sort of Enemy

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Jude seems to have a unique gift to making enemies. During breakfast in the mess hall, Jude, just finds herself a firm adversary of someone with far more influence than she could have imagine...

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Hello lads! Here is chapter 2, as promised. Let’s see what kind of trouble I can stir up...

Jude woke up to a harsh cry being echoed through the hall. Her eyes fluttered open and took in the room around her. White brick walls with chipping white paint, a metallic silver toilet in the corner. She was resting atop her rumpled covers and she let out a groan. Her hair was a mess and the wrinkles in her jumpsuit were a product of her restless sleep. A thin sheen of sweat covered her brow and dampened her underarms and back. Shit, she wondered, where am I?

“As I recall it, prison,” She jolted up at the words that came from the bunk above.

“Oh, was I speaking aloud?” Jude loosed a yawn and scratched at her damp scalp

“Don’t worry, incredulity is to be expected. It’ll fade by the second month,” Liliver jumped down from her bunk and stretched out her arms. Jude could hear the pop of the smaller girl’s back and sat up on her bed. “You do remember who I am, right?”

“‘Course. God, it’s far too early for this,” The last part was barely above a mumble. Jude could make out the sounds of the prison waking up, voices down the hall as the guards awoke the entire cell block. 

“You become adjusted. Also, for the record, you reek.”

“Sorry, I don’t take hygiene tips from people with fake nails,” Jude retorted. Liliver only smirked at that, flashing her long, bright lavender nails. “How did you get those anyway? I didn’t thing they let things like that in here.”

“Oh, they don’t. This is controband. And I paid good money for it, so shut your trap.”

Jude stood up and peeled off her sweaty jumpsuit and put on the one resting on the shelf by her bed. She had to settle for finger raking her hair into submission since they hadn’t given her a comb yet. She felt considerably better once she was decently presentable and turned to Liliver who was brushing her teeth in the small, dirty sink.

“Do we get hairbrushes and shit?” Jude’s eyes wandered to the plastic mirror above the sink. Of course, they wouldn’t allow glass because glass was easy to shatter into a weapon. Jude looked as tired as she felt, circles beneath her eyes from sleepless nights in her holding cell as she waited to be sentenced. Her hair was curling at her temples, the light brown seeming striking against her pale skin. She wasn’t usually this pale, and in fact she usually managed a healthy tan. Yet, it seemed fitting that she should be as colorless as the building around her.

“Yeah, they’ll probably give you your hygiene kit during roll call. You have to ask them for tampons and pads and all that around that time, but they give you soap once a month and a brush, toothpaste, toothbrush. You have to ask them to clip your nails, and you do it in front go a guard,” Liliver was eyeing herself in the mirror. “Fix your bed up before the guards come back.”

Jude did, though there wasn’t much to fix. She had slept atop the covers, so she merely fixed the wrinkles just in time for her door to slide open and a guard to appear. The man did a once over and gave them a thumbs up.

“Ladies, the telephone is open if you need to use it. Thirty minutes ‘till breakfast,” It wasn’t Derrick Hall, but he was a man who looked equally as bored of his job.

Jude considered it. Some part of her knew that she wasn’t ready to talk to her sisters yet. Not ready to hear their voices, knowing that she wouldn’t be able to live the life they had expected of her. 

“Are the showers open?” Jude asked. Madoc had made sure that she was aware of all rights prisoners had before she’d been locked up. Prisons were supposed to provide showers during non-lockdown hours, and most did. It would be nice to rid of all of the sweat of the night. “I didn’t get my hygiene kit, yet.”

The guard merely nodded at her and had her follow him down the long hallway. Many of the doors were open now, and people watched her as she walked. The guard stopped by some room she had to wait outside of to get her the kit and lead her to the shower room. One of the showers was in use, but other than that she had her pick of the litter.

After an uncomfortably cold shower, and brushing her teeth with the shoddy toothbrush they’d provided her, an announcement called out stating that breakfast was beginning in the mess hall. Since she had no idea where it was, the guard willingly lead her to the mess and left her at the door. It took her a moment to process the large, bustling room before her. There was a line of people being handed trays of food by other prisoners in kitchen uniforms, and tables everywhere littered with trays and people.

It took her an even longer minute to realize that many of them were watching her. The words fresh meat rang in her head. Determined not to be, she made her way in with her chin held high. Jude had been defending herself since she was too young to read, she could handle anything they threw at her. In the center of the room, a table of people observed her. Jude could tell right off the bat that they were different than the other prisoners, mostly from the way people deferred to them as they watched. Whatever opinion those people drew of her, the others would follow.

Sitting on the table like a degenerate was an almost absurdly beautiful boy. He couldn’t have been much older than her, with hair as dark as abyss and coal toned eyed, and around him sat women and men who eyed him as though he were a fallen god. Jude could tell he saw himself in a similar regard. The animated room didn’t fall silent as it did in the movies, but many people watched her as they talked and ate. No one, it seemed, knew what to make of her. She grabbed her tray with little regard to anyone around her and made sure to thank the kitchen workers. 

As she walked, something came out beneath her. In a moment, she was falling. Of course, instinct kicked in and she caught herself with her arm and was up in a second. Her breakfast, unfortunately wasn’t so lucky. Anger flamed and her teeth bared as she looked up at the girl who’s leg had tripped her. Now there was quiet.

“Oh no, seems you dropped something. Sorry, fresh meat,” The girl smiled. She was beautiful, that much was clear. Her body was graceful and lean, her hair dark as it fell around her face like waves. The blue of her eyes was oceanic and simmering with cruelty. Though she knew better, for this was probably the treatment all new prisoners got, Jude couldn’t help but to growl.

“That was a bitch move,” Jude ground out. The girl’s face went from joyous cruelty to incredulous anger.

“Excuse me? You don’t get to talk to me like that.”

“I call a bitch a bitch where I see a bitch,” Jude stood her ground as the other girl stood up. Everyone was watching them. Dark eyes bore into the back of her heard, and though she couldn’t see them she could feel them. 

“You’re going to apologize to me,” The blue eyed woman snarled. “I know you’re new around here, but now’s the time to learn that you’re the small fish.”

“I’ll apologize for nothing, you’re the one who tripped me,” It was a stupid thing to say. Her survival instincts were to run, to say she was sorry and drop her chin. Yet, there was a burning fury that had always been stronger than common sense. It was the fury that had taken hold when she slammed her knife to the hilt in a man’s chest, and it guided her now.

Without hesitation, the other inmate slapped Jude across the face. It was so fast that she could barely process the stinging pain before the sounds of awe broke out across the room. They were laughing at her, she knew. Fuck that. Jude was even quicker than the slap as she grabbed the girl’s outstretched arm and twirled her around. Jude had her in a chokehold within seconds and the guards finally decided to intervene. 

“Inmate! Unhand her this instant!” And Jude did. Well, she did right after kicking her knee out from beneath her. The other girl slid to the ground and snarled at Jude. Derrick Hall stood before them, and behind him was another man. The other man had dark hair, and Jude almost did a double take because he seemed like the slightly less attractive and older version of the dark haired boy at the center table. The one that was watching this go down with curious, crow like eyes. 

“Inmate 53674-235, Jude Duarte, inmate 82365-243 Nicasia Vand! Violence of all sorts is absolutely not tolerated. Especially not in front of the warden,” If all eyes weren’t on them before, now they most assuredly were. Damn me to hell, Jude mumbled internally. So much for a good impression. 

“I apologize, sir,” Jude said, automatically. It was exactly what she used to say to Madoc when she got caught fighting with her sisters.

“If this is the sort of behavior you make habit, inmate, then you will find the solitary block to be quite ready to have you,” Jude nodded respectfully, but she didn’t lower her head. Derrick eyed her for a long moment, taking her measure. Nicasia Vand stood up and pointed to Jude with an accusatory finger.

“She attempted to choke me! I insist she is put in solitary, for my own safety if nothing else,” Her voice was no longer the growl of before, but more of a plea. She sounded legitimately scared. What a lying little—

“I assure you, sir, I have no desire to harm my fellow inmates. I acted in a moment of skewed judgement. I beg you and the Warden’s forgiveness,” Jude finally bent her head slightly. Not lowering her eyes, but to make it clear that she was deferring. Guard Hall was still watching her. He let out a long sigh and nodded his head.

“Considering that this is a first time offense, I will spare you solitary. Next time, you will not be so lucky,” Hall looked to the Warden and the man simply nodded. The warden’s light blue eyes bore into Jude, assessing. Jude recalled that he knew that her adoptive father was Madoc Rubrum, and that he was to report her behavior to him. Well isn’t this going swimmingly.

Hall dismissed them, and Nicasia sneered at her before making her way to that center table. As she took her seat beside the dark haired boy, she whispered something towards them and the table broke into laughter. Jude merely gritted her teeth and glanced over the room. Luckily, she caught sight of Liliver who was waving her over with desperation. Their table was in the corner of the room, next to the radio. With Liliver sat two men, watching Jude.

“Well, Jude, you sure do know how to make an entrance,” Liliver snorted as Jude sat down. She handed Jude a roll and someone else handed her an apple. At least she wouldn’t be going hungry. “These are my comrades. That’s Van Arret, or as we call him, The Roach,” Liliver said while wiggling her eyebrows. Van was a short man, with pale brown skin and black hair, seeming to be of Native American decent. His nose was slightly hooked and his eyes were dark and considering. His jumpsuit read, 23975-385.

“Then there’s Garrett Stille, code name, The Ghost,” Garrett had pale, sandy blond hair and blue eyes. His uniform had the numbers, 92347-533. He was tall, thin, and graceful looking, a light smattering of freckles across his cheeks. Jude didn’t really care to be so heavily evaluated so she stared right back, refusing to flinch.

“So, what’s your codename, Liliver?” Jude asked, taking a bit of the apple. The girl smiled and tapped her lavender nails across the table.

“I’m The Bomb, of course,” Jude snorted at that.

“What you did, just then, that was pretty brave,” The Roach addressed her. He did sound rather impressed.

“And also pretty stupid,” The Ghost countered. Yet he was smiling, just a little.

“Does she treat everyone like that?” Jude queried. The roll was surprisingly good, for prison food. Not that she knew much about prison food, but the movies always portrayed unnamed, discolored gloop out of the cauldron like pot. 

“Oh yeah. Most people just sit down and take it, but you really pissed her off by fighting back. Chances are, you just made an enemy out of the entire Gentry, which is the wrong sort of enemy to be making,” Liliver said, smiling with a wince.

“The Gentry? As in the gentry of English nobility?” Jude puzzled, which earned her a snort from Garrett.

“No, that’s just what their little gang is called. Look over there, that entire table,” Van directed her eyes to the middle table, the one with quite a few member currently watching her. “The dark eyed one with the black hair, that’s Cardan Greenbriar. Head of the entire Gentry, and a stuck up prick. Thinks he owns the place because he gets the most pussy. The blondie to his side is Valerian, he’s a sick fuck with two counts of first degree murder, and you met Nicasia. They head the whole shebang. Get away with anything because they’re trust fund babies who’s parent contribute heavily to the prison because their precious babies reside here.”

“Sounds like bullshit. I almost wish I’d actually hurt her,” Jude grumbled, running her fingers through her drying hair. 

“Don’t worry, you’ll pay for it. No one talks to to the Gentry like that without facing punishment.” Garrett said. “Though I’ll admit, it was satisfying to watch.”

“The Gentry is a stupid name for a prison gang. Shouldn’t they be called ‘The Skull Crushing Puppy Stompers’? Perhaps, ‘Big Mouthed Blood Drinkers’? Maybe even ‘My Daddy’s Money Compensates for my Micropenis’—“ Liliver cut her off laughing. Van was letting out a low chuckle and Garrett was smiling and shaking his head.

“I guess our prison is of the more posh sort. So, I hear you’re in here for Second Degree murder,” Van inquired, and Jude shot Liliver a glare which she met with an apologetic smile. “Don’t worry. I was a paid hitman and Ghostie here is in for attempted murder. We really, really have no room to judge.”

“Sixteen years isn’t that bad. A friend, Snapdragon, just got out of his twenty-five year sentence. It’ll pass in no time.” Garrett assured her.

“Sounds like bullshit,” Jude retorted, finishing off her apple.

“It is. It’ll feel like an eternity,” Van was smiling, now. “But don’t worry, you’ll be in good company. That is, until Nicasia pops your head off.” He gestured to the girl, and when Jude met here eye across the room, it looked like she was promising to do just that.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> It is really hard to make these chapters of a reasonable length when I feel like writing a full novel for each, lol.
> 
> Facts:
> 
> Liliver’s last name, Vinget, means “winged” in Danish.
> 
> Nicasia’s last name, Vand, means “water” in Danish.
> 
> Van’s last name, Arret, means “scarred” in Danish.
> 
> Madoc’s last name, Rubrum, means “red” (like a red cap) in Latin.
> 
> Garrett’s last name, Stille, means “silent” in Danish.
> 
> Valerians last name, Ond, means “evil” in Danish. I thought it was very, very fitting.
> 
> All of this is, of course, according to google translate. I did just the right amount of research for this fic to make it believable unless you know anything about prison... or Danish...


	3. Don’t Tread on Me

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> It seems Nicasia has a little more up her sleeve than Jude had thought...

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Here’s chapter 3! I hope you enjoy :)))

The rest of breakfast was fairly uneventful. Nicasia threw Jude a few hateful glances which were hardly intimidating and Jude found Van, Garrett, and Liliver to be great company. She knew that chances were that she would be hungry until lunch, but the roll and apple made sure that she wasn’t starving. Once breakfast ended, Liliver and Jude went back to their cells to wait for roll call. It was a Friday, and the library cart wouldn’t be coming around until Tuesday, but Liliver lent Jude the book she’d already finished so she would have something to do.

“You’re going to have to have a job, since this is a federal prison, and if I were you I would sign up for laundry room so you can work with me. Or you can do Janitorial work with Van. Garrett works in the garden,” Liliver told Jude, picking at her teeth with her purple nails. Jude then had the honor of learning what it was like to piss in front of someone who was desperately trying to pretend you weren’t pissing. Perhaps it was best that she got assigned a room with Liliver, who was fairly calm about the teasing. 

Roll call took place in the cells, and once it was over everyone was to work or go to school until 12:30. Since Jude was already educated, she immediately was brought to sign up for a prison job. She was taken into a sparsely decorated office with a spruce desk covered in files and papers. Filing cabinet covered the walls, a book shelf filled with binders to the left of her. Derrick Hall sat in the chair behind the desk (it struck her now that he was clearly the head guard).

“Inmate 53674-235, Jude Duarte, I trust you are acclimating well. Well, outside of this mornings incident, of course. I trust it was an episode and will not be occurring again,” She nodded at his words. “Inmate Nicasia Vand can be difficult to get along with but she is perfectly civil to those she calls friends. Perhaps you could try to put this behind you and build a long lasting bond.”

Jude could barely contain her snort. He was talking to her as though she were an unruly elementary schooler. She wouldn’t be looking to build any sort of bond with Nicasia and her circle of pricks. 

“Now, in Elfhame Penitentiary, every inmate must have a job or do studies. Considering that you declined to join the study group, I’m going to need you to pick a job off this list. Luckily for you, an inmate was released who worked for the library staff just two days before you arrived. His position is still open, and the library is a highly sought after job so it won’t be for much longer,” Hall said, fiddling insecurely with his whips hair. 

Jude eyed the list with trepidation. Liliver’s words rung in her ears, and she knew it would be smart to choose a job with one of them, yet the library job seemed genuinely tempting. Jude had always been academically inclined, and it would be nice to work around books every day. Also, if it was a highly sought after job that had to say something about its quality. Being surrounded by books every day might be calming, in a way. She took a deep breath. 

“I’ll take the library job, please,” She replied, passing the paper back across the messy desk. Hall gave her a quick smile and began typing on his cheap laptop. After a few seconds, he let out a hum. 

“Perfect, I’ll escort you to the library. Please do your best to get along with your coworkers, it will make my job a lot easier,” He sighed. As they walked the corridors Jude did her best to memorize the library’s location. This prison was a lot more open than she thought prison would be, with much more prisoner autonomy. It must have been because it was a modern “integration and rehabilitation” institution. Lenient, she would dare say. At least Madoc had managed that much for her. 

The room they stepped into through it’s large wooden doors was a little darker than the corridor. All around her were shelves of every sort of book. It looked far more like a used book store than a library, the quality of the books less than new. At a desk in the corner of the room sat none other than Cardan Greenbriar, who was digging his nose into a large novel. Jude noticed it’s title to be “Alice in Wonderland”, which made her doubletake.

“Inmate 12843-395, Greenbriar!” Hall shouted, and Cardan raised his head. As his eyes met Jude’s they narrowed considerably. Jude braced her shoulders and held her chin up, defiance in her every fiber. “This is Jude, she’ll be working alongside you and Fand. Try your best to be friendly, for your own good.” Derrick said no more before he walked out the door, whistling a tune and running his hands through what hair was left on his head. Jude gave Cardan a glare, one he returned with equal malice.

“Well, if it isn’t the fresh meat. You made quite a show in the mess this morning,” His voice was cruel and detached, he set his book down and stood up. He was far taller than she was, and his black eyes looked down on her with a small smirk. Not the friendly sort of smile, but the kind of smile a cat gives the canary before it is eaten. “Seems that you think mighty highly of yourself.”

“Between me and Nicasia, I wouldn’t say that I’m the one with the narcissist complex,” She crossed her arms and didn’t look away. “Tell me what I need to do, I’m here to work, not play games.”

His smile grew wider and meaner. It was clear that there was already an animosity between them. Van had said that Cardan thought he was in charge of the prison, and Jude never liked egoistical pricks (dating Locke had been her one lapse of judgement in that category). 

“It’s an unfortunate truth that people tend to leave the gum beneath the desks when studying here. I don’t think anyone’s picked it off for quite some time. Looks like it’s up to you,” He grinned. Jude scoffed at him, incredulous.

“Isn’t that janitorial work?” She insisted, but Cardan only shook his head.

“Here, the library staff takes care of the library in all ways, including cleaning. You might want to get started if you plan to be finished by lunch,” He threw his lean, lanky body down atop the desk and reopened his book. Jude made an incredulous sound.

“You think that you’re going to break my spirit by making me clean tables after I stood up to your friend? What is this, a cliche high school movie? We are grown adults,” She sneered, profound dislike for the man before her blooming in her stomach. It was a shame that he was so beautiful.

“The problem I see is that you don’t know who’s in charge around here. Any question to the power system must be taken care of, especially fresh meat marching in and challenging the structure of the prison. If we let you get away with that, anyone will think they can undermine us,” He made two little ‘tsk’ sounds and went on, “We simply can’t have that.”

Who was this guy? Some sort of super-villain? It was clear Cardan was the one in charge, and Jude did hope to be done by lunch. With a crude hand gesture towards the dark haired boy, who had a callous grin tugging at his lips, she got on her knees and began to scrape gum from beneath the tables with a ruler she found on one of the desks. It was atrocious, some of the gum still saturated as though it had recently been in someone’s mouth.

“Are you going to do anything, or do you just sit there on your ass the whole shift?” Jude challenged. Cardan made a small hum. 

“I’m the head of the library staff, my job is to look pretty and make sure everyone else does their jobs. Especially those with particularly loud mouths like yours. Besides, I’m hardly the one you have to worry about. Nicasia’s the one you publicly humiliated. If anyone’s going to put you in your place, it’s her,” He was putting away his copy of ‘Alice in Wonderland’ and picking up a book called ‘The Thirteenth Tale’. Jude had read it in middle school.

“Maybe if she doesn’t want to be embarrassed she should refrain from picking fights she can’t handle,” Was all Jude said, turning her full attention to her work. When she finished all the tables and the female inmate named Fand appeared, Cardan set them to work dusting the shelves. By the time lunch came around Jude was starving.

They were frisked by the guard when they left to ensure they had no pens or rulers, nothing that could be weaponized, and her and Fand made their way to the mess hall. They made good conversation, Fand was in on assault charges for beating up someone she got into a bar fight with. Jude did her best to look friendly and non-murderous and they entered the mess. Everyone was looking at her, hiding smiles and giggles under their hands.

What? She asked herself, internally. Nicasia was watching her with harsh, pitiless eyes. Jude grabbed her lunch tray hesitantly and noticed Liliver shooting her a sad, look as she put her legs on the bench to prevent Jude from sitting beside her. Van shook his head sadly and covered the rest of their table’s seating with a sympathetic glance. It struck Jude in that moment that no one in that entire lunch room was going to allow her to sit beside them. 

“Is that honestly the best you can do?” Jude confronted Nicasia, throwing herself onto the ground and propping her tray on her lap. “What kind of high school drama is this bullshit?” 

She made sure to look Nicasia in the eye as she popped an olive into her mouth. If this was the worst the Gentry wanted to throw at her, then this was going to be far easier than she thought. Unfortunately for Jude, it wasn’t. About ten minutes into lunch, Jude sitting on the dirty floor eating, a guard burst into the room.

“Inmate 53674-235, Jude Duarte, come with me immediately,” In his hand he was clutching what looked to be a shank. The color drained from Jude’s face. What was happening here came to her in that moment. She fucking framed me, was the only thought she could manage as she stood up, sliding her tray away from her and going towards the guards. Laughter rang out in speels across the room, and Jude threw everyone the finger.

Once in the hall, she was lead to Hall’s office by the red faced guard. She tried to say something, to plead her innocence, but he shushed her anytime she tried to speak. She realized that it would earn her no favor to persist, so she was silent as they walked into the office. Derrick sat at his desk and looked up as they entered.

“Sir, I found this shank in prisoner Jude Duarte’s bunk during routine inspection. It was hid beneath the mattress,” Jude bit her cheek as Derrick inspected the blade and turned his eyes to her.

“As I recall it, you claimed you had no intention to harm your fellow inmates. Am I to suppose this was to trim your nails?” Hall challenged, the rickety blade dwarfed by his large fingers.

“I can explain myself,” Jude pled, gritting her teeth and refusing to bend. “Inmate Nicasia set me up, I promise it. Cardan Greenbriar told me she was planning to get back at me, it was their entire little gang,” She gritted out, clenching her fists. Hall merely shook his head.

“That’s the likely story. You’re a violent offender, Duarte.”

“Please check the cameras see who went into my cell, if she went in then you know the chances are she planted it,” Jude reasoned, begging her jaw to stop clenching. Derrick Hall sighed and opened his laptop. The green of his eyes lit up in the light of the screen and he clicked on a file. He turned the screen so that the three of them could see and sped through the clip from this morning to the inspection. 

“As you can see, no one went into your cell other than you, your cell mate, and Guard Dominic Klein,” He gestured to the man who had brought Jude in. Jude turned an accusatory glare towards him but he stared only at Derrick Hall. Hall let out a sigh and turned to Jude.

“You are to finish your library shift. Afterwards you will be picked up and will spend the next two days in solitary,” Jude felt her mouth dry at his words. Her hands were shaking, not it fear but fury. She was right, Nicasia had to have set her up. Liliver would have no reason to, unless she was being paid off by the Gentry. One of them put that shank in her bunk, and she had to find out which one.

“Sir, please, Nicasia has it out for me because I humiliated her this morning, you have to see that. No one speaks out about her because they’re afraid,” Jude vowed.

“Until that is something you can prove, you will be held accountable for intention to commit violent crime. Finish you shift, you’ll eat dinner in solitary,” And he turned away as Jude was lead out of the room. How could this be happening? How could Nicasia have planted the blade, and how could she have gotten away with it?

In the doorway of the library stood Fand, and when the guard dropped Jude off and started heading away, she launched into the questions.

“What happened, why did they need to see you?” Fand inquired.

“Someone planted a shank under my mattress. We went over the camera footage and there was no proof anyone had went into my cell other than my cell mate, me, and that guard,” Jude explained, her voice a growl. She looked around the room for Cardan but he was nowhere to be seen. She realized he must be out in the yard. “Why aren’t you at yard time?”

“I didn’t care to, I have no friends out there,” Fand replied. “You said Klein was in your cell?”

“He’s the one who inspected it.”

“That makes perfect sense. He’s entirely under Nicasia’s thumb. They say that she sleeps with him for contraband.”

Everything clicked into place. Nicasia had begged her guard lover to plant the shank in Jude’s cell so it would look as though she had made it with the intention of harming Nicasia. She punched the wall. To her chagrin, it didn’t so much as puncture the dry wall. She had only succeeded in making her knuckles bleed.

An hour later, when Cardan came back from the yard, grinning widely at the sight of Jude, she flipped him off. That only made him laugh, openly and gleefully.

“I told you. If you undermine the Gentry, then you’ll be put in your place. How many days of solitary did she get you?’ Cardan asked, throwing his feet onto the desk and opening his book. His face was so well chiseled, the sharpness of his cheekbones captivating as though he were crafted of granite. Evil, stone cold, malicious granite.

“If you think I’m just going to sit down and take it, then you’re wrong. Very fucking wrong,” She exploded at him. He only laughed in response.

“Then we’ll just keep going. If making hell for you is what we need to do, then it is what we shall. If you have half a brain, you’ll stand down now,” His grin promised trouble.

“I’d sooner eat my own fingers,” Jude seethed. 

“Ooh, that gives me an idea,” He laughed once more. The rest of her shift was spent muttering obscenities towards Cardan’s back as she reshelved books. It would be smart of Jude to step down, in fact it was the only reasonable idea. Yet, some part of her sneered at the idea. She wouldn’t be able to look herself in the mirror if she let them win. They were used to getting every single thing they wanted in life, it would bring her immense joy to prove to them that not everyone would bend the knee to their insufferable asses. 

“Tell me you’re not planning more resilience,” Fand pleaded at her. “It won’t end well, I’m telling you that.”

“I’m planning something. If I let them win, then I won’t be able to live with myself. They step all over everyone, I won’t let the tread on me,” Jude avowed, turning her burning eyes to Cardan’s back. Fand only shook her head and sighed, giving Jude a look.

“This won’t end the way you want it to, Jude, I promising you.”

“Then I’ll ride it out to the end.”

When her shift finally ended and dinner began, Jude stopped before Cardan who was setting down his book. She leaned towards him, his eyes widening, and whispered into his ear. She told him exactly how ‘The Thirteenth Tale’ ended, and walked out the door. Looking over her shoulder, she saw a look of fury flame over his face. She had guessed what would upset him, because it was clear that he enjoyed reading. She found great satisfaction in that look, though she knew she would pay for it.

Dinner in the solitary cell was dull, the silence drowning her. She had hoped that the hours would bleed together, but time seemed to pass exceptionally slow. She wished she had brought a book from the library and cursed herself for not doing so. She didn’t want to ask Cardan how the check out system worked, since Fand stated that she didn’t know. Seems she would pay for that prideful action with hours of boredom.

The night passed in silence, and had Jude sulking in her anger. All she could do was plot and wait, thinking of all of the ways she would show the Gentry that she wouldn’t take it lying down. No, she wouldn’t take it at all.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Two days of solitary confinement with no books actually sounds like the worst punishment known to man, I applaud my evil genius, really.


	4. The Best of Them

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Now out of solitary, Jude finds herself striving to join a rather dangerous venture...

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Heyo! Here’s chapter 4! I hope you like it...

Solitary confinement was about as awful as Jude expected, bad enough to make her hatred for the Gentry grow each hour. She couldn’t work, ate meals in her cell, and had no literature to help her pass the time. Only her own anger to keep her company, and the vengeful plots she longed to make into reality. Things would only get worse when she got out, and she had known that when she vengefully spoiled that book for Cardan, knowing it was a petty thing to do. 

Really, there was no need to have done so, and the satisfaction was short lived. Yet she couldn’t bring herself to regret it. After two days of stewing in her cell, alone and without distraction, a guard came to her door. He was unlike Klein or Hall, and much more energetic looking. His hair was strawberry blond and his smile was warm as he opened the door and stuck his head in.

“Inmate 53674-235, Jude Duarte? I’m here to escort you to breakfast. If you’re ready, that is,” His voice was friendly and Jude was taken aback by the humanity in his gaze. Most guards treated the prisoners like animals to be kept at a distance. Something about being spoken to like a person made her feel pleasantly surprised.

“Hell yes, I want to be out of this cell,” She grumbled and drew herself up to her feet. The guard let out a chuckle.

“I can only imagine,” As he let her out of the cell, he didn’t bother grabbing at her or cuffing her, just let her walk by his side as they made their way to the mess hall. The openness of the hall was a welcome relief. Two days in a cell alone felt like being strangled, so little air and the same four walls. “So, you’re a new inmate? How are you liking Elfhame Penitentiary?”

“About as much as anyone can enjoy prison,” She said with a snort. The name tag on the guards chest read “Theodore Rowe” and in smaller font “Second in Security”.

“Fair point. Well, I would like to think that Elfhame is better than most prisons. I mean, we allow meals outside of cells and the like, all in the name of rehabilitation,” His hands gestured as he spoke.

“You also allow inmates with families that contribute money to get away with anything,” She prodded. 

“I can only see that working in your favor, really. You wouldn’t have gotten away with your morning fight or the shank on such an easy punishment if the Warden and Derrick Hall weren’t so eager to please Governor Madoc Rubrum,” He raised his brow.

“Yes, well, I don’t use that to my own advantage.”

“You mean that you haven’t used it to your advantage. You’ve only been here for three days, I’m sure you’ll get around to it,” She glared at him harshly. “But you’re right. It is wrong that not all prisoners are treated equally. Such is the way of things, I suppose.”

He pulled open the door to the mess hall for her and she shuffled in, turning back as he gave her a wink and shut the door. People were watching, that much was clear. From her seat in the middle of the room, Nicasia watched Jude with a smug smile. Jude sneered at her and turned to get her food. She shot Liliver a look but the woman merely shook her head.

With that, Jude sat on the floor, glaring at Nicasia with enough venom to take down a water buffalo. Nicasia could frame her, make her sit in solitary, and even make her sit on the floor like a damn animal, but God knew that she couldn’t break Jude’s spirit. Things really couldn’t get worse, right? After all, she was already at rock bottom. Quite literally, the floor beneath her ass was painfully hard.

A few minutes proved to Jude that she really shouldn’t continue to doubt how miserable she could become. Without warning, the tray was roughy kicked from Jude’s hands. When she looked up, she saw none other than Cardan Greenbriar smiling down at her a poisonous, slick smirk.

“Well, look who got let out of their cage,” He jeered. To his side, the blond man, who Jude recalled to be named Valerian, was crossing his arms and looking down at her. “As I recall it, we have a score to settle fresh meat.”

“You do realize ALL of us are in prison, right?” Jude tilted her head at him. “Literally every single one of us is caged.”

“You think you’re something funny?” Valerian asked, his voice full of anger. How she had pissed him off, she didn’t know, but she certainly didn’t like the way he was looking at her. He was the sort of man who delighted in suffering, that was abundantly clear to her.

“I’m probably funnier than you. Let me take a crack at guessing what you are. All brawn no brains, trust fund baby, got everything he wanted as a child, and thought you were above the law. The way I see it, you’re eating slop with the rest of the peasants,” The air was knocked from her at once as his foot hit her stomach. She caught her breath as she stood up and bared her teeth at them.

“You’re a problem because you don’t realize exactly what you’re messing with,” Cardan went on mockingly. “You think you’ll best us with sheer determination. Let me make something clear, you fucking won’t”

Valerian threw a punch at her and she ducked it. Using that moment, she kicked his leg to try and down him. Shamefully, he was too much of a brute to fall to the ground. Newly enraged, he wrapped his hand around her wrist and tugged her off balance, throwing another hit towards her lower ribcage. The punch felt like jumping before a train, and she wheezed out her breath.

With a growl of anger, Jude kicked Valerian between the legs. The man bellowed and released her. A guard was moving towards them and Jude put her arms behind her head to avoid being tazed. Cardan mimicked her motion. Jude realized, suddenly, it was not only a guard. Behind him was the prison Warden himself, Balekin. The warden was gazing at Cardan with something more brutal than fury.

“What is going on here?” His voice was as cold as a glacier, betraying nothing of the brutality in his eyes.

“I was merely defending myself,” Jude ensured him. Valerian was on the floor gasping. 

“I saw it, she was. He kicked the tray out of her hands,” Fand’s voice somewhere behind Jude. Warden Balekin nodded and turned to the guard. “You grab the brute. Brother, follow me to my office.”

Jude’s eyes widened as she realized he was addressing Cardan. Cardan’s eyes faded, his face becoming blank. He merely shrugged and shot Jude a look that was peculiarly empty and follow the Warden away. Jude watched after them for a long moment before picking up what was salvageable of her breakfast (she wasn’t letting the Gentry take another perfectly good meal from her), and finishing eating on the floor. 

Back in their cell, Liliver didn’t stop apologizing throughout roll call. “I’m so sorry. Nicasia made sure everyone knew that anyone who let you sit beside them would be punished extensively,” Liliver said, her voice guilty. “Maybe I should have been braver but I knew that you could take it and if I resisted her then she’d go after Van… no minds if a killer gets shanked. No one would have cared if they hurt him.”

“It’s fine Liliver. I don’t really care about eating on the floor. I’m more angry that she fucking framed me and got away with it.”

“I told you that they get away with anything. I’m sure you realized that Balekin and Cardan are siblings. Everyone knows that he goes easy on him because they’re brothers,” Liliver was tapping her nails on the metal frame of her bunk.

Once roll call was over, Jude walked to the library, worried about how Cardan would treat her when she arrived. To her surprise, he wasn’t there when she entered the room. Fand was cleaning off one of the tables with a cloth, but the dark haired boy wasn’t at his desk.

“Where’s Cardan?” Jude asked, keeping herself alert.

“He hasn’t returned from the Warden’s office yet,” Fand answered, tossing Jude a cloth. Together, they cleaned off all of the tables and set to work on vacuuming. Halfway through the shift, Cardan walked in. Jude was stunned at the red circles around his eyes and the emptiness in his gaze. He said nothing to her or Fand as he grabbed his book and sat down at the desk, beginning to read.

“The Warden give it to you bad?” Jude enquired harshly. She was shocked into silence when Cardan looked up and had tear stained cheeks. His teeth clenched.

“Fuck off, Duarte,” And surprisingly, Jude did. Something in his gaze, the sadness it held, made her too afraid to go on. Don’t tell me Greenbriar is a sympathy case, Jude complained to herself. I really would rather hating him be easy.

Cardan said nothing until lunch, and even then he just told Fand that after lunch her and Jude needed to prepare for the library cart for tomorrow. It struck Jude that it was Monday, and she hadn’t realized the weekend had passed in that empty cell. Had her sisters tried to call her? Would they come to visit?

Lunch was her first truly uneventful meal in the mess hall since she had arrived. No one made it hell, she just sat on the floor and ate her food. It seemed Nicasia’s threat still held enough weight that they refused to let her sit with them, but that didn’t mean that they cared about her any more. Walking into the yard, the sunlight made Jude hiss. 

“Been a while, huh?” Garrett laughed. “Enjoy it while it lasts, yard time is never long enough.” Jude was surprised to see that many people were just taking laps around the yard, getting in as much exercise as they could before being herded back into the building. Cardan stood with the rest of the Gentry, all crowded around a chipping picnic bench. It looked as though they were playing poker, genuinely laughing and having fun. She didn’t know they were capable.

“Christ on a bicycle, it’s bright out here. I expected to react this way in five years, not three goddamn days.”

“I was serious about it never being long enough. When I get out, the first thing I’m going to do is go on a hike. A very, very long hike,” Garrett sighed, looking up at the blue sky. 

“Which is going to be in how long?” She inquired, similarly taking in the surroundings. Nothing outside of the prison could be seen over the tall brick walls. On the top of the walls was barbed wire, the high towers looking out over them all. In the corner of the yard, Liliver was passing a woman a pack of cigarettes in exchange for something Jude couldn’t make out.

“Eighteen years. It was a twenty year sentence and I’m two years into it,” Jude heard him say as she stretched like a cat. They began to walk lazy laps around the yard and it felt good to just move in the sunlight.

“Goddamn. That’s two years after I get out. How about this, we go on a hike together,” She proposed, watching Cardan let out a genuine laugh. The first remotely happy expression she had seen on him since he had left with the Warden. Most people were smoking, and Jude had no taste for the cigarette stench.

“I don’t know how I feel about going on a hike with a convicted murderer,” Garrett said with a smile pulling at his lips. She threw him the finger and he laughed.

“I’m entirely sure that none of my rich, lady of quality friends with ever want to see me again after this, so I’ve got to make due with the lowest of society. You think I ought to get a prison tattoo? To commemorate the occasion,” Garrett cringed at that.

“Fuck no. Those needles are filthy,” He said with disgust. Across the yard, Jude made out Van making another deal with some prisoner. 

“Is that what you guys do? Sell contraband?” Jude asked Garrett, and he studied her for a moment before nodding. “That’s why you guys have the funny nicknames. I thought you were just fucking nerds.”

He snorted and shrugged. “It makes good money. We have some guard connections and they sneak in the shit. Basic essentials, drugs, porno mags, shanks, sometimes we do special requests if someone offers something real good. We call ourselves the Court of Shadows.”

“Ha, now that’s a prison gang name. Still makes you sound like a fucking nerd though. So, how do I get in on this?” Garrett gave her a long, significant look then shook his head.

“You don’t want to. Believe me. It could get years onto your sentence if you get caught, and it’s my understanding that you’re supposed to be on your best behavior so you can be released into your governor father’s arms in sixteen years.”

“How did you know my father was a governor?” Jude bristled, twisting her head to eye the clouds crossing the endless, blue expanse above them.

“We also deal in information selling. Spying and selling blackmail. As I said, it’s real shit and you’d be better off without getting into it, I promise you,” Garrett looked across the yard at Liliver who raised a thumbs up at him. She was walking towards them, moving surprisingly fast for such a small person.

“Look, Garrett, I’m a convicted murderer. There is no realer shit than that. I can be useful, I promise. In college we used to sneak into the professors buildings and change our grades,” He raised his brow but she kept going. “I have a sister on the outside who might be willing to get you guys shit that you need. Vivi knows plenty of drug dealers, I can hook you guys up with what you can’t get.’

Liliver had made it over to them now and Garrett blew out a breath.

“Ah, to hell with it. Okay, you can join. You’re going to have to learn the ropes though. We could use someone on the library staff, you guys help deal with the mail,” Garrett was looking at Liliver now. “Jude wants in on the Court of Shadows. I figure we could work out a system where people get their products with the books they order. On the library cart.”

“Huh, that might work. It would make dealing to solitary prisoners an option, and we could make a letter system,” Liliver was grinning now, wildly, as though she had just been sprung upon with great inspiration. “Plus I’m sure the library has some good storage for contraband we don’t want to keep in our cells.”

Jude felt excitement bloom in her belly. She’d grown up a good girl, and knew little about true mischief. It was true, what she’d said about college, but it had only been one time and they had barely gotten away with it. It had been Jude, Taryn, and two of their classmates, and those girls still brought it up as though it had been the height of scandal. This, this was something else altogether. This was drug dealing, and information smuggling. This was something with real consequences, beyond school expulsion.

“I’ll talk to Van about it,” Garrett nodded before setting off towards the man in question. Liliver turned to Jude and smiled.

“I had a good feeling about you, Jude Duarte. You’re one of the best of them,” Liliver said earnestly. Jude laughed.

“I’m pretty sure that one of the best of them wouldn’t have agreed to join your drug dealing ring,” She mused.

“Yeah, but when I heard I was going to be rooming with a murderer I thought you were going to be one of the despicable sort. Turns out you’re just the least nefarious murderer I’ve met to date.”

“You thought I was going to be bad? You bombed an entire bridge!”

“Sure but there was no one on it. Really, that was just an inconvenience to the public, not an act of evil,” Liliver said, waving at the air with her lavender nails. Jude only shook her head, smiling all the while.  
___________________________________________

As Fand and Jude came back to the library from the Yard, Cardan was already sitting at his desk, feet propped up. As the two of them read through the list and began loading the library cart, Jude noticed a bruise on Cardan’s neck. She was a few feet behind him, but as she observed it, she realized there were several. As though he had been grabbed by the neck.

Without realizing, she had leaned fairly close to take them in. Cardan spun the chair around and his eyes widened as the two of them realized how close they had gotten. Jude stumbled for something to say.

“I— I was just noticing the bruises. It wasn’t—“ Cardan’s eyes darkened. “I’m sorry, they look bad.”

“What do you care, fresh meat,” He sneered, though there was little fire behind it. Just resignation. “Finish with the cart.” He disappeared into the shelves, likely looking for another book to read, and she stared after him. Her entire body jolted when she heard Fand behind her.

“I think that the Warden’s not as gentle on him as everyone thinks,” Fand explained, looking to where he had disappeared. “He always gets like that after Balekin sees him. Sometimes they’re on his wrists and you can see them when he reaches for a book.”

Jude turned away and back to the cart before she could hear more. The last thing she needed in this moment was to begin pitying a prison gang leader. Especially not one who was dead set against her. Whatever was going on with Cardan and Balekin was none of her business, and she didn’t really care. After all, in prison one could only look after themselves.

Nonetheless, she still found herself watching the shelves he had entered for a long minute, feeling far less emotionless than she would have liked.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Perhaps Cardan isn’t as bad as Jude had thought...


	5. Training Hour

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Jude finally visits the base of the illusive “Court of Shadows”...

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Heyo lads! Chapter 5, rearing to go. I figure next chapter I’ll focus more on developing Jurdan, so be ready for that :)))

When Jude awoke, she jolted. Images were still flashing through her mind, the dregs of her nightmare draining from her brain. Her breath came in short pants, gasping inhales as her heart tried to catch up to reality. She reminded herself that it wasn’t real, it had been a dream. Yet, the dream was still a force of nature, overcoming her senses.

In it, she had felt the knife bury itself into a man’s heart, feeling the flesh give way for her blade. As the blood ran down her fingers she had heard Oak scream and looked up to see him. Watching her. Terrified of her, of what she had become. Jude was too, and reached out her hand for him as she had in the court room. Instead of reaching for her, he had ran. Left her screaming his name until her body had forced her to awaken.

Once she had caught her breath, she buried her hands into her hair. It couldn’t have been much longer until the guards would awaken them. At a loss of what to do, she pulled herself off her bed and changed into her other new uniform. After dinner last night, the guards had brought her the uniforms made with her name and identification number. With that, she began to do pushups on the floor of her cell. Before she had gone to prison, she had gone to the gym every single morning like clockwork.

It had been challenging but very, very rewarding to push herself. Losing herself in physical pain and training her endurance was habit, a way to settle the shaking of her body and the tears in her eyes. Over and over, she pushed herself up and then lowered herself. Once she couldn’t take it anymore, she started doing squats. 

“God I fucking hate you, Duarte,” Liliver groaned from the top bunk, pressing the pillow over her face. Her feet kicked at the blankets.

“Never to early for some exercise,” Jude replied, moving onto crunches on the floor. Everything was dark but her eyes were adjusted now. In the hall, lights were beginning to flicker on.

“I didn’t realize you were one of those people, Jude, or I never would have befriended you.”

“Oh come on, it isn’t that bad. Gotta keep myself in shape for the next time someone tries to beat the hell out of me in the cafeteria,” Which was actually true. Now that she couldn’t do self defense lessoning, it would be good to keep herself at the top of her game. Her little squabble against Valerian had shown her what a few weeks without training would do to her performance. The next time Cardan set his blond menace upon her, she would be ready.

“It really is that bad, I don’t think I like you anymore,” And right as Liliver finished, the guards began to ring out the awakening call into the hall way. “See, you just cost me several minutes of precious sleep and, quite frankly I don’t know if I’ll be able to forgive you for that.”

“You’ll find a way,” Jude said, turning to brush her teeth in the sink. “You got any hair ties?” Liliver pointed to her hygiene bag and Jude pulled out a single, black hair tie and pulled her long brown hair into a bun. Several strands hung out and framed her face but that hardly mattered. A guard came in to alert them that the telephones were open and Jude immediately asked to use one.

The walkway to the phone only had a few other inmates, and the telephone room was almost empty except for three other people. Jude sat down and typed in her sisters number with shaking fingers. It was memorized, something she knew by heart. As the phone rung, she couldn’t quite seem to catch her breath. She clenched her fist to minimize the shaking and jolted when she heard the voice on the other end of the line.

“Jude?” Vivi was near incredulous in tone. “Oh God, Jude. I didn’t think you would call. You haven’t in four days.”

“I’m sorry, Viv. I just, got caught up. I— do you guys plan to visit? The hours are 3-7.”

“Of course, Jude. I didn’t know if you wanted to see us. You haven’t called and we… we couldn’t help you. We just had to watch you get sentenced. I’m so sorry Jude. Tell me, is everything okay? Is prison awful?”

“It isn’t as bad as I thought it would be. I’ll tell you more about it if you come. Can you make it today?”

“Does tomorrow work? I have work today.”

“Yeah, that would be fine. We’ll talk then. Thanks, Viv. See you tomorrow.”

“Hey, Jude?”

“Hmm?”

“I love you.”

“I— yeah. I love you too, Viv. I’ve got to go to breakfast now, see ya.”

“Bye, Jude,” And with that the phone line went dead. Jude wiped the tears from her eyes and worked through the hardness in her throat. She couldn’t talk, or breath really. Regardless, she stood up walked to breakfast, pushing away the pain in her chest. 

Jude paid no mind to the Gentry as she walked into the mess. Only grabbed her food and leaned against the wall as she ate the toast and a pear. The coffee was shitty but it was better than nothing. When she finally turned to the Gentry table, Cardan Greenbriar was staring at her. His head jerked away when she saw him, and a small blush stained his cheeks as he turned back to the woman at his side.

If that wasn’t the oddest thing she had ever seen… From this far away, she could barely make out the bruises on his neck, though they had begun to yellow around the edges. Clearly, they hurt, seeing as Cardan was struggling to swallow. Jude clenched her fist, imagining hitting Warden Balekin in the fucking face. Not out of any particular care for Cardan, but because she hated seeing anyone having pain inflicted upon them (says the convicted murderer). It wasn’t right, and it wasn’t acceptable. Hurting Warden Balekin was the quickest way to throw herself into deep water, but that didn’t stop her from fantasizing about it.

Breakfast ended far too soon, and Jude threw away the extra food off her plate. Prison food wasn’t particularly appetizing, but she still hated to waste anything edible. Especially because she knew that prisoner traded their pudding cups for anything from pills to shitty over the pant handjobs. She took her sweet time walking to the library, catching sight of Van who was pushing a janitorial cart. He walked over to her, pushing the cart all the while.

“On the yard, ask the guard named Emmet Pierce to let you use the bathroom, tell him Roach sent you,” And with that, Van rolled away, winking at her as he turned the corner. Entering the library, Jude was greeted with the familiar sight of Cardan reading at his desk while Fand finished the cart. Cardan stood up as Jude entered, marking his page and putting the book down.

“It’s cart day. Meaning we go around the cell and deliver the books everyone ordered,” Cardan explained, placing his hands on the cart handle.

“You mean you’ll actually have to do something for once?” Jude asked, raising a brow at him. Cardan scoffed.

“I am always doing something, now wether what I’m doing is productive is another matter. And yes, today is the day in which we ALL have to put in. Such is the way of Tuesdays,” And he turned the cart towards the door, handing Jude a checklist. “On Tuesdays, we get our own ring of cell keys. We go into the cell, set the correct books down, and leave. Nothing more.”

Jude helped him get the cart over the threshold of the door, and they started down the corridor. The cart looked fairly hard to push, and Jude watched the muscles in Cardan’s arms work as he moved it. He had pushed his sleeves all the way up to just below his shoulders. She noticed a tattoo halfway up his upper arm, and it was a crown made of branches. Something far too magical for someone who lead a prison gang.

“What’s with the crown?” Jude asked casually, looking down at the list as they made their way to the first cell.

“It’s to show everyone that I’m the king around here, can’t you tell?” He said with mock seriousness.

“Oh, and what a mighty king you are. You and your kingdom of killers and thieves. How very honorable,” She jested, glancing up at him. The corners of his lips fought a smile.

“Keep talking like that and I’ll force you to bow.”

“I’ll never kneel before you, good sir.”

“Oh I wouldn’t be so sure about that,” He was really smiling now. Jude’s cheeks heated as she caught his meaning and she let out a growl.

“You’re a pig, Greenbriar. Go back to pushing your cart like the work animal you are,” And though her tone was poison, she was happy to have made him smile. It must be an accomplishment to draw a true smile out of someone who seemed so miserable in life. At the first cell, Fand punched in a code and pushed in the key. Jude read of the books requested and Fand sat them in the doorway and pulled the door shut.

“So, we have access to every single cell in the prison?” Jude asked, her eyes on everything except the bruises on Cardan’s neck.

“Yes, but only for books. If we misuse the privilege, we’ll lose it,” Cardan explained, running his fingers over the spines of the books.

“We really only get it because the guards are too lazy to deliver the books themselves,” Fand joked at Jude, smiling. Jude smiled back at her and turned to the cart in time to see Cardan looking away from her quickly. 

They went down the corridors, delivering books to the proper cells. Continually, Jude and Fand kept up a stream on conversation and jokes. Surface level conversation, mindless chatter to make the work hours pass. 

“So, Jude. You have any family? Out there, in the big world.” 

“Oh, yeah. Adoptive parents, older sister, twin sister, younger brother.”

“What are they like? Anything like you?” Fand asked, tilting her head. Small strands of dark blond hair fell over her pale skin and her blue eyes squinted in her smile.

“Definitely not,” Jude laughed. “My twin is a real goody two shoes. She’s gonna marry some millionaire prick. My ex boyfriend in fact.”

“Shit,” Fand cringed. “That must suck.”

“Not really. He cheated on me with her, I won’t miss him. And Vivi, she’s a party hard Harvard graduate. She might get a little crazy but she’s never gotten in legal trouble.”

“Your sister knew you were together?” Jude nodded. “That’s awful.”

“Sibling’s aren’t always rainbows and roses,” Jude caught Cardan eye. “Only reflects badly on their characters that they would treat family like that.” He turned away. For the rest of the shift, things were dull. The job became very meticulous. As the lunch bell rang, Jude found herself thinking that maybe a friendship with Cardan wasn’t as impossible as she thought.  
_________________________________________

Jude entered the yard and squinted. Really, she would have to get used to the harshness of the sun. Her eyes roamed the area, looking for the guard Roach had told her to approach. There were only two guards, a woman named Isadora Hawkins and Dominic Klein. Neither of which were Emmet Pierce. As she searched, a figure came up to her side. When she turned to the figure she realized it was Cardan.

“Hey, Jude,” He said, seeming hesitant. In his fingers was a cigarette that he was clearly just smoking. Jude let out a small cough at the smoke and it dropped from his fingers into the ground, his foot crushing it. That shocked her, because cigarettes were as valuable as gold in Elfhame.

“Cardan? You’ve deigned to speak to me?” She asked, crossing her arms and searching the yard some more. 

“Yeah, I—“ It seemed he didn’t know quite what to say. It didn’t matter because Jude’s eyes latched onto movement from the roof. Standing upon the roof was the Warden and two guards, a platform was extending from the roof of the prison to the largest tower on the wall. 

“Jesus Christ, what is that?” Jude asked, turning his shoulder and pointing. The platform was clearly mechanical and as it reached the largest tower, it stopped. Balekin and the two guards began to walk across it, making it from the prison to the tower without setting foot in the yard.

“Oh, that’s the bridge. Some sort of new technology they’re testing. The Warden can activate it with a key, it extends over the gap so he can get to the tower without walking through the yard. The prison is getting paid lots of money to test the technology,” And Jude supposed Cardan would know, considering that his brother was the Warden of the prison. Slowly, the bridge began to retract and, as though it were never there, it was gone.

“Good God, that’s… something else…” Jude continued to watch for a few seconds and Cardan turned back to her.

“Look, Jude… I just wanted to say that— thank you,” He was saying, and as he was saying it a guard with the name tag “Emmet Pierce” stepped into the yard. Shit, Jude thought. “For asking about the bruises, I get that I was a little harsh…”

“Uh-huh. Yeah. Thank you, I’ve got to— I’ve really gotta go,” Jude began saying, Emmet was walking across the yard and towards the other door.

“What? Oh, alright. It’s just, you were the only that did ask and I was mean about it,” Cardan continued, but Jude was already backing away from him. She couldn’t miss Pierce.

“Thanks, Cardan. It’s fine, I’ll… see you some other time,” And she began sprinting after the guard, leaving Cardan watching after her in confusion. As she made her way over to him she held up her hand to catch his attention. Emmet stopped and turned to her.

“I— I need to be let in to use the bathroom,” And she leaned a little closer. “The Roach sent me.” 

Emmet appeared a little taken aback, and he looked her from head to toe. Eventually, he nodded once and grabbed her arm. He tugged her along with him into the prison and through the winding corridors. He didn’t say a word and Jude didn’t mind it, she was only wondering where he could be taking her. She wondered if this was the guard who brought the Court of Shadows the illegal goods they sold. 

Suddenly, he pulled open a door and gestured towards it with his free hand. “The Roach is waiting in there,” Emmet explained, turning away and starting down the hall. As Jude stepped into the dark room, pulling the door shut behind her, she couldn’t make out anything. Without warning, a hand clamped over her mouth. Jude instinctually buried her elbow into the person’s stomach and heard a huff.

“Jude, calm down, it’s just us,” Liliver’s voice in the dark.

“Don’t do to Ghost what you did to Valerian, please,” Van was saying, turning on a small light. The hand slid off Jude’s mouth and she turned around the see Garrett clutching his stomach.

“Holy Hell, don’t do that to me unless you want worse than an elbow, I nearly kneed your groin you idiotic fuck,” Jude seethed, throwing her arms up.

“We just didn’t want you to scream and alert every guard in the goddamn prison about the Court,” As Van explained, Jude took in their surroundings. The room was fairly small, the walls covered in shelves with all manner of things. There was a crate with a blanket on it serving as a makeshift table, a deck of cards on it as though from gambling. In the corner of the room, there was a ladder going all the way to the ceiling.

The room was, most noticeably, very tall. Elfhame Penitentiary was three stories tall, and this room went from story one to story three. It was dark and musty, but decently well taken care of. There was no dust on the selves nor on the floor. 

“Wait, you guys have a place to keep your goods? You told me you were keeping them in your cells. That that was why you needed to the library,” Jude turned to them. Liliver smiled.

“We couldn’t tell you about the Court until Van said it was okay. We still need the library. Any guard could find this place at any time. If they start wondering why this door is locked and they can’t get in with the master key, it might put us in a compromising position,” Liliver fell into a metal fold out chair with chipping red paint. 

“We brought you here to teach you the basics, and let you in on our plans for the library. So I ask you one final time, Jude Duarte, are you ready? Knowing all that could happen if you are caught being in this, do you really want to risk it?” Garrett asked, leaning against the wall and crossing his arms. 

Everyone, even Liliver, had turned somber. They were looking at her with real weight, because this was a REAL matter. This wasn’t a joke. This wasn’t for fun. All Jude did was nod decisively, letting her sureness speak in her posture and expression. With a smile, Van stood up, and the hour of training had begun.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I hope you enjoyed! Next chapter will be up tomorrow, so I’ll be seeing you all then! :D


	6. I Will Indulge the Other

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Jude stands up for a new friend, ever deepening the grave she’s made herself.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Hello everyone! I’m so sorry that I stopped updating for a while. I figured I would finish up the school year before going back to writing. I fully intend on going back to daily updates now that I’m free from schooling :)))

Training with the Court of Shadows had been brutal. She had to memorize all manner of drugs she had never known about, and learn the proper prices. On top of that, she needed to learn how to check if information for blackmailing was legitimate, and the code the Court used with the guards they worked with. She had already met Emmet Pierce but the other guard, Nicole Chase, was a mystery to her. The Court of Shadows inquired into her sister, Vivi, and Jude disclosed her visit tomorrow. Vivi was already around drug dealers, though she didn’t do drugs outside of when she was partying. Jude was nearly certain if she asked Vivi to get her some, she would comply.

It took quite a while, and Jude knew it would be days until she was proficient in the working of the Court, but she came out feeling as though it wouldn’t be hard to feel natural in their workings. As for the library, Jude was tasked to search around for a spot in which they could hide some of their contraband for selling, and she made a mental note to be sure to. Either meeting with Emmet or Nicole and asking to use the restroom (the Roach sent you) was the only way to get access to the base. The shadows promised to work on getting her a key.

Apparently, the Bomb, the Roach, and the Ghost weren’t the only members, though they were the three in charge. There were two other members named the Sluagh, and the Breeze. Jude was assured that she would be meeting them soon enough. The Court of Shadows was a far more tight-knit gang than the Gentry, and only very few certain people were allowed in. It wouldn’t take much time for news of Jude’s joining to make way across the prison. 

“So, how do you plan on getting me another key?” Jude asked, “I can’t imagine that you have very many.”

“The Slaugh makes them. The old soap impression tactic from television. I’m sure you’ve seen it somewhere.” Van explained, adjusting something on the shelves.

“You guys are an awful influence,” Jude deadpanned. 

“Hey! You signed up for this! It’s not our fault you were determined to join a prison gang,” Exclaimed Liliver, laughing.

“It’s your fault that you accepted me,” Jude said in her most serious voice, fighting off a smile and shaking her head.

“We were afraid you were going to run off and join the Gentry if we didn’t,” Garrett jested and Jude made a face of disgust.

“I would sooner die,” Her voice was dramatic, her hand going to her chest. 

“Keep messing with Nicasia, Cardan, and Valerian, and you just might.”  
_________________________________________

When Jude found her way back to the library, all was silent. There was a small sticky note that said that Fand had went to retrieve some books from the solitary cells. Cardan was, as per usual, reading. A single strand of ebony black hair fell across his forehead and over one dark eye. He was a picture, truly, and Jude resented that she admired him for a moment.

She took off into the shelves, making her way to the back of the library as she looked for a place to store the contraband. As she weaved through the shelves, she was struck by the sheer number of books. Surely most prisons didn’t have this much of a literature variety. Jude supposed that when the prison was funded by plenty of absurdly rich parents, that had much room in the budget for reading material.

In the back of the library, Jude grunted in frustration. She hadn’t found a single place to store anything. If she couldn’t deliver on her part, perhaps the Court of Shadows wouldn’t allow her a place in the gang. After all, they were a very select group. Everyone had their talents, and if she didn’t have something to provide then she would be dead weight. She punched the wall in frustration and heard it make a hollow sound. Her head twisted and she bit her lip. She tapped her knuckles to the wall panel and once more was met with a sound of hollowness.

Jude was a connoisseur in the art of wall punching, so she knew that most walls didn’t make such a sound. Running her fingers along the sides of the panel, she grasped and pulled. To her amazement, the panel pulled straight off. In the wall was a hollow, large enough to store a considerable amount of nefarious goods. Seems I’m not the first person to try this, she thought to herself. It was tempting to declare it the spot immediately, but she knew that would be foolish.

If someone else was using the spot and caught her materials in it, that could mean big trouble. She decided right then and there that she would check back on the spot every day and if nothing appeared in a week, then she would assume the spot as her own. Once back at the front of the library, taking in the fact that Cardan still hadn’t moved, she grabbed a rag and began cleaning the tables.

As she worked, her eyes ran over Cardan again. The book in his hands was none other than “Pride and Prejudice” and she snorted. He looked up at that and she met his gaze head on.

“I didn’t take you for an Austen fan. Do you usually read classic romance?” She asked, looking back down. She didn’t want to confess that she was also, in fact, an Austen fan.

“I figured I had better read some old favorites. Just in case you decide to ruin another novel for me,” His voice lacked an edge so she allowed herself to meet his gaze again. There was humor in his dark eyes, and she could work that.

“You ruined a meal for me, I call it even.”

“Oh, so in the yard you wanted nothing to do with me, but now you’re trying to be friends?” He sounded legitimately confused.

“In the yard I had something urgent to do. It had nothing to do with you, Mr. Egomaniac.”

“It was embarrassing,” His lip twisted, eyes narrowing. “Leaving me standing there, out of a cigarette. Certainly you knew everyone was watching.” Jude hadn’t, in fact, but she just scoffed. Busybody prisoners and their useless opinions meant so very little to her.

“If your friends think that’s a big deal, then you really ought to reevaluate who you surround yourself with. Speaking of, where’s your oaf?” She asked, in reference to Valerian. He hadn’t been in the yard, and she hadn’t seen him since he had been taken into Balekin’s office. She would have known if he was out because he would have beaten the shit out of her by now.

“Solitary. Seems to me that you had a card up your sleeve. When were you going to tell everyone that your dad is the Governor of Colorado? The state this prison just happens to be in,” He closed the book now, leaning forward in his chair.

“Figured it was information I would have saved for a rainy day,” She shrugged. He didn’t look convinced.

“If the Gentry had known, you would have been guaranteed an invitation.” Her lip curled in response.

“I have no interest in your little prison gang,” Cardan scoffed as she said it, disbelief evident.

“You’d rather be prey than predator?”

“I’d rather not sacrifice my ethics,” Cardan actually laughed at that.

“And the Court of Shadows doesn’t sacrifice your ethics? You’d rather pedal drugs? Low moral bar if I’ve ever seen one.”

“You’re one to talk about a moral bar, Greenbriar.” She growled. He just shook his head and opened his book again. She had no idea how the conversation had fallen out of her control so quickly. Something about Cardan was just so infuriating, she couldn’t help but to let him stoke her rage. 

For a few minutes they sat in silence, Jude praying to every god and goddess she knew that Fand would return and break the tension. It couldn’t have been much longer until dinner, could it? Regardless, she looked up again and saw black eyes dart off of her and back onto the page.

“So you like Austen, do you like Dickinson? Shelley?”

“Percy or Mary Shelley?” He drawled without looking up.

“I was referencing Mary, but Percy either.”

“I favor Mary Shelley,” He turned the page and the door opened. Without turning to see Fand enter, Jude quoted without issue.

“‘I do know that for the sympathy of one living being, I would make peace with all. I have love in me the likes of which you can scarcely imagine and rage the likes of which you would not believe. If I cannot satisfy the one, I will indulge the other.’” It was Frankenstein, line for line, and Cardan finally met her eye. 

When Jude turned around, she realized Fand had a black eye. She started, letting out a little gasp. She rushed forward on unfeeling legs and clutched Fand’s arm. Fand looked pained, her steps unsteady.

“What happened to you?” She asked, brushing the hair away to see the bruise on Fand’s jaw and eye. Fand winced and Jude stepped away.

“I… I went to get a book back from Valerian. He told me that he didn’t care to return it and I expressed that he had to. It… escalated and he…” She didn’t have to go on for Jude to know the rest. “The guards pulled him off of me but they aren’t going to punish him. He’s getting out solitary today to visit his family and they don’t want to anger them.”

Jude was seething when she turned back to Cardan. His eyes had darkened and Jude sneered. “That is the kind of people you spend you time with?” 

“Better to be the hunter than the hunted,” Was all he said and Jude felt rage bubble up.

“You’re a coward and you disgust me,” The words surely would shatter the peace she had found between them, but it felt necessary to express. Anyone that would abide by people who acted that way… it made her feel ill with anger. A part of her knew that Cardan hadn’t really done anything, but the fury was immense and all consuming.

With a hiss, she turned back to Fand, assisting her with the painful bruise, any semblance of ease between her and Cardan gone.  
_________________________________________

Eyes were on her in the mess hall when she marched up to Valerian. He was laughing with the group of Gentry, looking as untouchable as they were. Though it was a fool’s idea, she couldn’t stop herself from confronting him.

“What kind of filthy coward preys on innocent people?” She hissed at him, smacking the apple out of his hand. His hands fisted and he stood up, towering over her. He was easily 6’4 to Jude’s 5’5, making him nearly a foot taller than her. In the shitty, too-bright cafeteria lights his shadow fell over her. Nothing about this was wise.

“What the fuck did you just say to me, bitch?” He could so easy hurt her, break her bones and tear her skin. It took every ounce of warrior strength in her not to tremble, to hold her chin up and meet his eye. The anger was a good fuel, because God knew she felt like she was staring into a loaded gun. Valerian was a violent criminal, and she was a trust fund Governor’s adoptee. 

“You’re a goddamn child. You would punch a girl for taking away your fucking library book?” The mess was quiet, people watching her dig a grave for herself.

“I don’t take critique from the filth that eats off the floor,” His voice was a growl, so far gone into rage that his fists were shaking. It only served to make her more mad. This was a man-child, someone who never was told no in his life. He was so used to being given whatever he wanted, and it made her feel like issuing a few punches of her own.

“Listen here, I don’t fucking care if you’re bigger than me. I don’t care if you’re stronger. Lay hands on Fand one more time and I’ll spend a year in solitary for what I’ll do to you. You think getting kicked in the balls is bad? I’ll castrate you myself,” Valerian’s fist connected with her face before she could blink.

Dark and light danced beyond her vision and she was sure he was going to go after her again. To her surprise, he only took a step towards her and stopped. When she came to, she realized that it was because Theodore Rowe, the guard, was standing behind her with his taser in hand. His almost blond hair and inherently friendly face was overshadowed by the dark look in his blue eyes and tense expression.

“I wouldn’t do that, Valerian Ond. That is, unless you want to end up right back in that solitary cell. I’ll be sure to tell your father exactly how you ended up missing his visit,” Theodore’s voice was entirely calm. The badge on his chest, second to head guard, proclaimed that he was perfectly in the power to do so. 

Valerian was shaking in fury, but he threw himself back into his chair and shot Jude a death glare. On her cheek was blooming a red spot, surely a hideous bruise to come. Not ideal to wear to her visit with her sister tomorrow, but nothing could be done about that now. Everyone knew what it meant to initiate a conflict with Valerian, Jude knew that she might end up maimed. She turned to Theodore, and he gave her a nod. He patted her arm, and spoke to her in a low voice.

“You were right about it not being fair. Doesn’t mean you have to go get yourself killed. Say hi to the Roach for me,” And he was off. Whether he had known it or not, Theodore had just proclaimed for the entire Gentry that she had connection in the prison staff. Perhaps now they would be less keen to mess with her, though she doubted it.

Her eyes scanned their furious glares, and was met with the black of Cardan Greenbriar’s eyes. She couldn’t read that look, nor did she try. She merely tilted her head, narrowed her eyes, and took off the grab her dinner. If Cardan wasn’t willing to stand against the people he called friends, then she couldn’t bother herself with him. Fand had never been anything but kind to anyone.

The person from whom she took her tray was looking at her with something like reverence. It struck her that the Gentry didn’t just prey on her, they held control over the entire prison. In standing up for someone without a gang, someone like Fand, she had done something unheard of. 

Whether or not she would pay for it, she was proud of herself. A smile graced her lips and she nodded at the kitchen worker. The worker smiled back. She turned and made her way to the center of the floor, stood right before the Gentry table, and sat down on the ground to eat like every day. Unbroken. No one was laughing at her this time, though plenty were staring at her like they were watching a dead woman.

A point had been made. The Gentry could be stood against. As she took in a spoonful of mashed potatoes, someone came and sat at her side. She looked over, and there sat Fand. The bruise on her cheek made her wince as she gave Jude an open, grateful smile. It was a foolish move, solidarity that Nicasia would make Fand pay for, and for that reason it made Jude’s heart sing.

She gave Fand a grin. “You don’t have to do this. Nicasia will give you hell for it,” Jude explained, seeing the dark haired woman taking note of the entire thing.

“You didn’t have to take a punch from Valerian for me. In fact, you really shouldn’t have. He’s not going to let that go,” Fand gestured to where Valerian was deep in conversation with Nicasia. They both grinned wickedly and Jude’s stomach dropped.

“Yeah well, that’s a problem for another time. I’m already on their radar, you shouldn’t have to be.”

“I owe it. Nobody else would have done that. No one in this damn prison stands up to them, and nobody will. Except you, it seems. And that guard that had your back. Valerian would have beat you to piece,” Fand laughed.

“I look great with giant bruises over my face,” Jude jested, placing her fingers over her aching jaw.

“You would think so with the way Cardan’s watching you,” Fand whispered, pointing to the man in question. It was true that Cardan’s dark eyes were glued to Jude, even as a beautiful woman tittered and placed her hand on his shoulder. Something about that attention drew a flush to Jude’s cheeks. 

“He’s probably angry at me,” Jude attempted to explain. Fand raised her brows and shook her head.

“I think that he’s impressed with you. No one does ballsy shit like that around here. It’s the same way he was looking at you when I came into the library. I would be careful, though, because Cardan is quite a lady killer,” Fand explained carefully. Jude could tell that much already. Not many people were as downright beautiful as he was, and she did her best to avoid his striking black eyes.

“The last thing I need is another arrogant, rich boy prick in my life. He doesn’t want me, and I don’t want him.” Fand once again shook her head, fighting off a grin.

“I’m not so sure about that, Jude,” Her eyes going between the two of them. “Not so sure at all.”

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Uh oh... it seems a plot of brewing between Nicasia and Valerian...


	7. A Monster

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Nicasia and Valerian put Jude in a very bad situation...

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Alright lads! Here’s Chapter 7 :)))

Once again, Jude awakens before morning call. Her body is sweaty, and she is thankful that Liliver works laundry and can clean their uniforms each day. Speaking of, Liliver was peacefully asleep, sprawled over her blankets, her breathing delicate. In an effort not to wake her up, Jude paces the cell quietly before spotting her reflection.

Last night, after dinner, she had spent an hour or so in her cell doing squats, pushups, jumping jacks, and all other manner of exercise and her muscles felt sore, but she looked alive. Something about working out made her look more lively. Say what one would about prison, it does make for an excellent sleep schedule, and the bags under her eyes from her time at the county jail were gone. 

Today, Vivi would come and visit, and as such Jude took some time to put effort into her appearance. Shaking fingers cleaned the sweat off her face in the shoddy sink, raking through her hair and putting it up into a bun. There wasn’t much to do for the haunted look in her eye, but she hoped it would be balanced out by her excitement when she saw Vivi. Madoc had been all too willing to fight for her, even when he knew she was guilty, but whether or not he would bring his son before a convicted murderer was not something she was willing to risk.

It might be years until she saw Oak again, or Oriana. She had never been close to Oriana, not how Taryn was, but it was still somehow painful to realize that she might not care to visit. Would Taryn visit? Jude in equal parts dreaded that she would and hoped that she might. Unless, of course, she brought her fiancé, Locke Narre, Jude’s ex boyfriend and least favorite person. Well, perhaps the spot of least favorite person was now won by Valerian.

She jolted when the guards finally began waking her block up, Liliver groaning and throwing the covers off the bed. It was going to be just another day until 3:00, but Jude still couldn’t rid of the flutter in her lower stomach. She was fucking starving, and even though eating on the floor was a pain in the ass (quite literally) she was excited for breakfast.

Once the classic morning rituals were done with, and Jude walked into the mess hall, Liliver ran up behind her. To her side was Garrett, Van nowhere to be seen. Jude was taken aback that they would approach her around others, and raised her brows at them.

“We’ve elected to join your little floor club, seeing as everyone is doing it now,” She gestured to the floor where Van and Fand waited for them, talking and laughing like regular friends. They made a striking contrast, innocent Fand with her blonde hair and blue eyes and dark Van with his tattoos and black hair. Jude smiled.

“You really don’t need to, especially because I understand all the reasons you shouldn’t,” Jude replied, referencing what Liliver had told her about the possibly of Van being attacked. 

“Nicasia said not to allow you to sit at our tables, not that we couldn’t join you in all of your glorious floor eating,” And though it was true, that didn’t make associating with Jude any less unwise. “Plus you’re a part of our prison gang now, and it would be greatly disloyal of us to let you struggle alone.”

Jude had to admit, it was much preferable to eat with all of her friends beside her, though she could feel the Gentry watching her. She took a risk and threw them the finger once, Liliver laughing and slapping her arm down. It was freeing to care so little what was going to happen because of it. No matter what happened today, she was going to see her sister. Nothing could be better than that.  
_________________________________________

When Jude walked into the library, she felt like she was walking on air. Was it just her or did the books smell a little sweeter today? It had to be universal, because Fand was grinning just as widely when she walked in. Today was mail sorting day, which was good because Jude needed to get a hang on the mail system so she could tell the Court how it worked. Everything was just jolly, all except Cardan, that was.

“Wake up on the wrong side of the bunk?” Jude asked him, noting the dark circles under his eyes. When he turned to her, his expression was serious.

“You should spend you yard time in here today, clean up the back shelves,” He said suddenly. It caught Jude off guard. She gritted her teeth.

“I’m not wasting my leisure time cleaning the library, do it yourself,” The anger shone through her tone and Cardan shook his head. 

“You would really be better off cleaning the shelves,” He further expressed.

“There’s no way I’m staying after hours for that, I’ll do it tomorrow,” She insisted, confused.

“Yes well inspection is coming up and it would be better if we get it done today,” He persevered, his jaw clenched and seeming frustrated.

“Inspections not for another three days, I’m sure we can do it tomorrow,” Fand added, seeming similarly confused.

“Look, I think it would be better if Jude did it today during yard time. I want it done early,” He wasn’t giving up and Jude scoffed. 

“I’m not cleaning the fucking shelves today, Cardan. If you want it done so damn badly then clean them yourself,” Jude hissed and Cardan shook his head. He let out a sound of exasperation.

“Fine, never mind.” And he turned away towards the shelves. Jude and Fand stared after him for a few moment, both befuddled and at a loss. 

“That was strange. Cardan expects good work, but he never presses for extra time,” Fand tilted her head and turned back to the mail. Something in his tone had put Jude off, making her feel uncomfortable to some degree. It seemed that he really, really wanted to ensure that Jude did it. Strange considering how little he really seemed to care about work. She brushed it off but watched him when he came back with a book and began to read.

He could have just been being an asshole, sure, but how strange was it that he should be so insistent? She allowed herself to brush it off and go back to mail sorting. The guards had already gone through the mail, making sure that there was no illegal contraband, which could only work in her favor because they would have already thought the mail clear. She could easily slip something in during this process. The Court would be glad to hear that she had a handle now, and by the time lunch came around her fingers hurt from all the mail sorting.

Eating on the floor felt like it always did, painful. Yet, with the Court and Fand there it was almost bearable. When Fand went to grab something from the refreshments, Garrett had leaned close and inquired into the mail sorting. She swiftly informed them of the process, what days mail was sorted on, and any of information they might find useful. It was still thrilling in a childish way, to know she was breaking the rules so immensely.

Sixteen years was an intimidating length of time, but she knew that perhaps friends such as the ones she had would make it pass more easily. She would be thirty-six when she got out, her better years long behind her. Perhaps she went a little too quiet when she thought about it, because Liliver shook her shoulder to catch her attention.

“So, why is Greenbriar himself staring at you?” Liliver inquired, her brows furrowing. 

“Him and I had a bit of a… disagreement yesterday. He’s angry at me,” Jude explained with feign nonchalantness. Fand personally met Liliver’s eye and shook her head in something like friendly disagreement. Jude punched her shoulder and reiterated. “Then this morning he tried to pressure me into wasting my yard time doing extra work. I think he seriously dislikes me.”

As though in correlation to her words, the bell rang to signal yard time. Jude was pleased at this, for this would be the first yard time in which she might be approached by possible clients. News that she was the Court’s newest member had spread far and wide, and people looked at her with something different than the pity for a dead woman now. She was establishing herself in this place, and they didn’t know what to make of it. 

“Shit, Liliver, Garrett, and I have some business to take care of with Emmet. We’ll be in the yard in a few, you wait for us,” Van whispered at her, grabbing her arm. She nodded in response and the three of them headed out of the mess, people moving make room for them. No one wished to be on bad terms in the dealers. Fand told Jude that she wanted to take a shower, and so it seemed Jude would brave the yard alone this time.

Walking out, her eyes squinted in the sunlight. The clouds were beautiful today, a classic Colorado sky. It felt good to just be outdoors, even if it was hardly what it used to be. She found herself in adamant agreement in that moment about Garrett’s desire to take a long hike. It would be invaluable to spend some time in the forest. Outside of all of this concrete and brick must have been heaven, one she had taken for granted on all levels.

“Jude! Hey, could you come with me for a moment,” Someone’s voice broke through her thoughts and she started and looked to them. It was another inmate, a man who’s name she didn’t know who appeared to be around thirty. He wasn’t a member of the Gentry, and his eyes had a shifty quality as he scanned the yard around them. His name tag said ‘Gilbert Sowe’. He could want to buy, it struck her. “It’s… Fand. It’s something about Fand.” He said, almost as an afterthought.

“What? What happened to Fand?” She demanded, her shoulders squaring. The girl had promised she was going to shower, but Nicasia could have cornered her on the way. Jude’s protective instinct kicked in.

“Follow me, I’ll take you to her,” He insisted, looking like a deer in headlights. He kept twitching and shifting. 

“Lead the way,” She said, following him across the yard. On the other side of the prison was an empty pool with it’s bottom filled with dirt. It seemed as though it was some sort of work in progress Garden since it was next to the greenhouse. Around it was a group of Gentry, and she stopped walking until she saw Valerian. She let out a hiss and stepped towards him.

Without warning, arms wrapped around her and she was brought forward, struggling all the while, until she was throw into the bottom of the empty, dirt bottomed pool. She coughed at the dust that was kicked up as she hit the bottom. The soil was so loose that it puffed up in great clouds as she struggled to her feet. Looking up, she saw the Gentry all around her. 

“What the actual fuck is going on?” She hissed out, meeting Nicasia’s eyes. Next to her was a grinning Valerian. Near the edge was Cardan, refusing to meet her eye and staring up into the sky. She turned her fury towards him. “I really don’t know why I thought this was above you.”

Still, he didn’t look at her. His jaw was clenched and when his eyes flickered over her she couldn’t read the look. “Well, isn’t this cute,” Nicasia crowed. “You look about as filthy as you are.”

“You used the threat of hurting one of my friends to get me alone, how mature. I hope your parents would be proud of you,” Jude spit. At that, Nicasia’s eyes flared up. “It’s funny how threatened you feel by little old me.”

“Such a mouth on this one. Perhaps I should let Derrick Hall know all about your drug dealer friends. I wonder how YOUR family would feel about that,” One would almost think Nicasia’s words were said in a sweet tone if not for the glint of her eyes.

“Then I’ll let him know about which of you buys from them and exactly what they buy,” Jude returned with equal malice. Suddenly, dirt was kicked into her face from Valerian’s direction.

“A little birdy told me that you were seeing your sister today. I hope she’ll like the new look,” Valerian said. Suddenly, he threw a bag of something at her. As it hit her, it burst and a liquid sprayed across her face. Chocolate fucking pudding, right in her hair and her eyes. Mixed into the pudding was cigarette ashes and gravy, she could decipher their individuals smells. This time, when he kicked dirt at her, it stuck on the liquid in her hair and on her face.

“You guys are really funny. I’ll be sure to relay to Derrick Hall how sincerely you meant this makeover,” Jude willed her voice into calmness. Her eyes were still shut, afraid that she would open them only to get dirt straight into her face.

“You wouldn’t want to do that,” Nicasia assured her. “That is, unless you want your friend Fand to get the next turn. Or perhaps one of the Court members will go missing. No one misses a murderer, Jude.”

Jude finally pried her eyes open to the deep blue of Nicasia’s. She would strangle her, rip her to fucking pieces. This bitch had the audacity to threaten Jude’s friends to her fucking face. She took a moment to breath deeply.

“You know what, you’re right Nicasia. I’m so sorry for everything I’ve done,” Jude forced out, taking a few steps towards the edge of the pool where the other girl stood. “Please, just let me out. I’ll never mess with your authority again. I swear it.”

Nicasia’s face was shocked. Her perfect black brows furrowed and looked down at Jude’s open face. Jude had everything about her expression perfectly submissive. Gentle, even. Scared, perhaps. Jude slowly offered her hand to Nicasia under the pretense of the other girl helping her out of the pool. Though she looked somewhat confused still, the sense of smug victory must have won out. As the other girls fingers wrapped around Jude’s own, Jude tugged as hard as she could.

Suddenly, Nicasia was in the pool too, and Jude unleashed herself. Her fist met Nicasia’s nose and she heard a crack. Her body tackled Nicasia to the ground and she was seeing red. It was so much like the incident that got her into this place. Her mind went blank, nothing except fury and violence. She couldn’t have stopped herself if she tried, each blow was perfection and the beast within her rejoiced. People were screaming, “Stop her! Stop her!”

Arms wrapped around her from behind and she lashed out, elbowing them in the stomach. A huff sounded out, but the arms didn’t relent. She fought valiantly but the person who grabbed her was stronger than her. As she inhaled, something familiar filled her senses. The person grabbing her was Cardan, and he smelled of contraband cologne and sweat. She stopped fighting for a moment, catching her breath against his body as she stared at Nicasia. The other girl had red marks on her face, soon to be bruises. One to match Jude’s jaw, and her nose was bleeding down her face.

“Calm down, if you kill her they’ll double your sentence,” Cardan whispered into her ear. Her body went limp with the realization, the aftershocks of what she had done. It was always like this. Fury, all consuming ferocity, followed by guilt she couldn’t breath due to. Suddenly, another man’s voice broken the racket.

“What the hell is happening here?” Theodore Rowe. Jude met his eye, the look on her face making him take a step back. As he looked over the scene, his eyes began to make sense of the display. 

“She tried to fucking kill me!” Nicasia proclaimed, pointing a finger at Jude and wiping the blood from her nose. “She was going to murder me!”

Theodore was silent for a moment, Jude falling to her knees. Cardan didn’t entirely let go, but his grip loosened. The words that came out of his mouth barely struck Jude at all. “Nothing happened,” He told Rowe. “This didn’t happen.” Everyone was shocked. No one said anything for a long moment.

“I didn’t see anything. Give me the inmate, I’ll clean her up,” Theodore addressed Cardan. Jude still couldn’t make sense of anything. Guilt was eating her alive, choking her as her body shook. She would have killed Nicasia. She was a fucking monster.

“What? You have to lock her up!” Valerian insisted, pointing to Jude with a sneer. Rowe only reached down and with Cardan’s help, Jude was pulled from the pool. Jude’s arm was wrapped around the guards neck and he moved to escort her away. Valerian stepped in front of them. “No, she has to be put away. She’s a threat. You can see what she did to Nicasia.”

“I didn’t see anything, Ond. Nothing happened here. Nicasia fell into the pool,” Rowe stepped around Valerian with an intent look. With that, he walked Jude into the prison. Jude couldn’t make sense of much. Her stomach was sick, she was going to puke, and she almost killed someone. No— she almost killed someone AGAIN.

A cloth was being ran over her face, cleaning up the pudding mixture and the sweat. Or perhaps that was the tears that she felt running down her cheeks. “You really do have a death wish, inmate. I’m almost impressed,” Rowe laughed, sounding a little choked. “You’re real fucking lucky that inmate pulled you off her. You could have spent your whole life in this dump with Valerian Ond.”

Cardan had saved her from that. And he had tried to save her from the whole thing, she realized. He insisted that she stay inside during yard time. Why hadn’t he just fucking told her what was going to happen? “I’m sorry,” Was all she could say. It was exactly what she had said when they found her in front of the man’s body.

“I’m not the one to be sorry—“ He had started but was cut off by Liliver bursting into the bathroom. That’s where they were, wasn’t it? The women’s bathroom. She hadn’t even noticed. 

“What the fuck happened? Jude!” She rushed to her side, Van and Garrett coming in after her. At the very end of the procession, Cardan Greenbriar. Liliver pointed to Cardan. “He told us what happened in the yard. Are you okay, Jude?”

“I—“ She could’t get it out.

“I have to make sure that this doesn’t get back to Derrick or the Warden. Clean her up, she has a visit with her sister scheduled,” Rowe explained. He shook his head as he went on. “If you see Emmet, let my husband know I might be working a few late hours.” And he was out the door.

Her eyes were drawn to Cardan. He was leaning against the wall, watching her with black eyes. “You knew,” She said to him, missing the bite she had meant to put in it. Cardan clenched his jaw.

“If I told you, she would have told my brother some… things. I’m… sorry,” His admission was quick, unsure. Jude didn’t stop looking at him though. Not as Liliver cleaned up her hair, Garrett checked her bruises, and Van brushed the dirt off her face. No, they held eye contact all the while.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I don’t know if we’ve seen the last of Valerian...


	8. Hiding from Shame

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Jude finally sees her sister...

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Time for things to get a little.... spicy ,’;)))

Walking into the visitation room, Jude felt peoples eyes on her. It was a large room, full of tables with inmates and their visitors. Word had likely spread by now, two hours after the pool incident. The Court of Shadows had done everything in their power to get her presentable for her sister, though judging by her bruised reflection, there wasn’t far too much they could do. She had taken a shower after they had left, and though her hair may be clean, she still felt filthy,

As she stepped in, Vivi stood from the table she was at and put her hands over her mouth. Tears welled in her pale brown eyes and Jude stopped in her tracks. It was a weighted moment, the feeling of Vivi’s eyes taking in Jude’s bruised face suffocating her. Jude knew what she saw, why her eyes held such horror. Regardless, she squared her shoulder and walked all the way to Vivi across the room.

Before she made it all the way to the table, Vivi jumped onto Jude, crushing her in a hug. Her sister smelled of flowers and baked goods, a very intense contrast to Jude’s smell of sweat and lavender prison soap. It was a moment she wanted to remember. Her only desire was to bury herself in her sister’s embrace and never leave that moment. A guard called out a warning about “physical displays of affection” and they let go of each other.

“Oh Jude, what happened to your face? You can’t tell me that you’re already getting into prison fights!” Vivi ran delicate fingers across Jude’s cheekbones and jaw. It hurt but Jude held herself still through the inspection. 

“I have a tendency to be very good at making enemies, you’ll recall,” She said, her eyes fluttering closed. It took everything in her to fight off tears. Everything she had lost when she killed a man came back to her full force. The life she had been supposed to lead, the future she had planned for, it was all so far gone now.

“Really, Jude. You’ve been here for a barely a week now and you’re already getting into fights? This is a dangerous place to not be playing it safe. I want you out of here the moment sixteen years is up. If your behavior is exemplary, they might let you out early,” Vivi gabbed Jude’s hand and sat her down at the table. Vivi’s short blonde hair had new violet streaks.

“I know, Viv. It’s not my fault that the local prison bitch didn’t take a shine to me,” Jude replied, knowing it wasn’t really true. It was her fault entirely that she made it bigger than it was. Jude wasn’t known to take abuse lying down.

“Am I to believe you had nothing to do with it?” Vivi asked, staring at Jude. Her silence was answer enough and Vivi shook her head and sighed. “Everyone misses you. Oak has asked about you every single day that you’ve been gone. Madoc is going to take a day off and cart the entire family up to see you.”

“Really? Even Oak and Oriana?” Jude was shocked. It had been her biggest fear that she would lose her family because of this. Not to say that she didn’t deserve to, she was violent. She had hurt someone. No one would want their child exposed to that.

“Yes, both of them. Did you really think that we would leave you to rot alone? Taryn should be coming up in a few days,” The words made Jude pause and narrow her eyes. Viv read it immediately. “No, she won’t be bringing Locke. He has work anyway, so it’s not like she could if she wanted to.”

“Good, I don’t need him laughing at my misery,” Nor the mass of bruises she had accumulated in but a week of prison. The room had a sort of calm to it, the smell of bleach from cleaning and bargain brand Febreeze. 

“They’re going to be married, Jude. You’re going to have to get along with him one of these years,” Vivi was in better spirits now that they were on the familiar topic of Jude’s distaste for Taryn’s fiancé. She even blessed Jude with a weak smile and shook her head amiably.

“Never. Ever. Not even for a moment. I will be hating him until I’m long in my grave,” Jude promised. It had felt true when she was first cheated on. It was the worst she had ever been wronged, the biggest betrayal she had known. But now, now that the world seemed a whole lot more serious, it almost felt like a joke.

“Taryn misses you immensely. Really, she took your… imprisonment the hardest,” It made Jude uncomfortable to think about. Really, she had been so caught up in her own feelings the past while she had forgotten all about the world outside of Elfhame Penitentiary, the people she loved on the outside. But now she had people that she cared about on the inside of the prison, and it was time to fulfill her promise to them.

“Viv, do you still talk to Scott? Scott Sykes?” Jude asked, leaning back in her seat and appearing terribly casual. It was harder than it seemed. Vivi furrowed her brow and narrowed her eyes, thinking.

“I do. We party together sometimes. Why?” It was a good question. Jude never had any taste for substance, nothing that dulled the senses. She had avoided the drug dealer like hell, which almost made her laugh considering her current lot of allies (something bordering on friends, but nothing she wanted to risk labelling so soon). 

“Do you think that you would be willing to do something for me?” Her voice was serious now, all of the pretend nonchalance gone. It wasn’t pleasant to ask it, especially since her sister was so insistent that she play it safe and get out as soon as possible. There was danger in dealing, Garrett had said it could be years on her sentence.

“Jude, what are you talking about?” Viv’s voice was anxious. Jude was sure to look her in the eye, conveying the weight of the request in her tone.

“Vivi, I joined a prison gang,” It was a comically intense sentence. Vivi even seemed inclined to laugh at it until she took in how blank Jude’s face was. So much for good behavior, Jude remarked to herself.

“You’re absolutely insane. Are you about to ask me to buy drugs for you?” It sounded bad coming out her mouth. This was nothing of the carefree Vivi that Jude had known growing up with, which was fair enough considering the situation.

“You make it sound bad.”

“It is bad!” Vivi whisper-shouted. “Jude, you can’t get caught up in this. If you get caught they could lengthen your sentence.”

“I know, I know. But, I don’t plan on getting caught. And we need some street drugs that it’s hard to get our hands on. We have some guards in on the venture, and if you get them the drugs they can pick it up so we can sell it,” Jude explained with haste. She didn’t want Vivi walking out on her, not when she was the best chance Jude had.

“I cannot, in good conscious, help you sneak drugs into prison,” Vivi’s eyes were wide as though she could barely make sense of the request.

“Look, this prison is a dangerous place. Being in this gang is my best shot at not being vulnerable prison meat. In the past few days I have been beat up several times, I’m entirely fresh meat. If you help me with this it’ll cement my place in this gang ergo keeping me safe,” Which was true in the way that all twisted truths are. Seldom anyone messes with the drug dealers, not when they have control of what everyone wanted.

“How the hell does ‘buy me drugs to keep me safe’ make any fucking sense, Jude?” 

“I wouldn’t ask this of you if I didn’t really need it. Please just think about it,” Jude pleaded, quieting as the guard passed by, scanning the tables.

“Fine. I’ll think about it if you call Taryn. And Madoc,” Oh, Vivi was good at this.

“Okay, I’ll call them. You win, and I’ll call them. Just promise me that you’ll think on it Vivi. This means a lot to me,” And Vivi promised. For the next while, they merely spoke about nothing important. Jude told her sister about Nicasia, Valerian, and Cardan, the Court of Shadows, and other such information about the prison. They ended the meeting with a few long hug that had Jude grasping her sister with fervor. Letting go felt like ripping off her own skin, and the walk to the library was melancholic. 

As she entered, Fand pushed past her with a list, murmuring something about needing to check on some books from solitary. Jude’s footsteps were heavy as she walked in, and Cardan looked up. He opened his mouth, making like he was going to speak, then closed it. It took him a second to get out the words.

“So, did your visit with you sister go well?” The words were bordering on kind. Another peace had been constructed between them, her remembering the way he had tried to warn her about the attack. The way he had pulled her of Nicasia, not to save Nicasia but to save Jude from trouble. 

“Yes…” She could have said more but she didn’t know what to say. There was nothing to express. A million questions swarmed in her head, none loud enough to be heard. 

“Good. I’m glad,” He was eyeing the bruises on her face. His jaw ticked and he closed the book in his hands. “Nicasia and Valerian want your head, but I’m sure you knew that.”

Jude did, in fact, know that. It was clear that there was trouble on the horizon. She wondered if she would ever get a calm day in this prison, a day in which no one challenged her control. 

“I’ll try talking to my brother if you’d like,” Cardan offered, standing up. Jude walked to the other side of the desk and stood facing him. She couldn’t look directly into his dark eyes.

“You really needn’t. You don’t like him, I won’t ask that you ask that of him,” There was something in the air, Jude was sure. Was he usually this good looking? Perhaps it was that he wasn’t looking at her with distaste that made his face so pleasant.

“The Gentry won’t be gunning for you anymore, or at least most of them won’t be. I’ve… made clear to them that it’s not to be done. Even so, Nicasia and Valerian have influence of their own,” That much was clear. Nicasia had Dominic Klein, and any other guard under her thrall, and Valerian had the fact that he was very physically imposing. If he wanted to hurt her, it wouldn’t take much. 

“You didn’t need to do that. Why did you do that? Just the other day you had Valerian kick my food from my hands, why do anything nice for me now?” He looked away from her as she spoke.

“I wanted to see what it would take to break you. But you were… kind to me about my brother. I thought to return kindness with kindness. Plus, I find their devotion towards taking you down to be… distasteful. The harder they push you and the fact that you keep coming out on top only makes them look weak,” It struck Jude that he was right. That every time she stood up after they knocked her down, it made them look the fool. Somehow, that made the worst of what she had endured not so awful.

“Is that so? Or are you just trying to keep from losing your connection to the Court of Shadows, Mr. Contraband cologne?” She asked, trying to change the mood. He smiled a little, turning back to look at her once more. She caught sight of the book he was reading and walked around the desk to pick it up. It was 1984 by George Orwell. She smiled as she grabbed it, holding it up to him.

“Funny thing to read in a prison, eh?” She snickered, and Cardan’s face changed again. He picked it up out of her fingers, smiling.

“I find it extraordinarily fitting, don’t you?” 

“One day you’re reading classic romance, the next early 20th century dystopian. What is your reading taste, Cardan?”

“We’re in prison, Jude, do we really get the option to be choosey?”

Jude supposed not. For a moment she couldn’t think of anything to say, nothing to end the silence. This feeling wasn’t something she understood. As of now, they had found an uneasy truce and she wasn’t sure what to do with it. She looked back up at Cardan, another witty line on her tongue, but was stopped. For a moment, silence. Blessed, heated, unsure.

She wasn’t sure who moved first, didn’t much care because suddenly, their lips were together. Their mouths met and for a moment it seemed neither were sure what to do. Nothing more than a soft, brushing kiss, and when she pulled back, brushing his nose with hers, he grabbed at her again.

This time, when their lips collided, it was anything but soft. It was rough and molten. His hands pulled her as close to him as possible. Wrapping her own around his neck, he made a sound in the back of his throat and ran his hands down her body over the tacky orange jumpsuit. His mouth was urging hers, so very experienced and graceful. It was a dance that she didn’t know the moves to but was perfectly glad to be along for the ride.

Her head tilted and the angle perfected, his lips guiding her own open. When their tongues met, a hot wave washed through her entire body. Heat in her lower stomach that was only spurred on by the way his hands clutched at her. He was a starving man presented with his last meal, it seemed he couldn’t get enough. His hands slid down her back and onto her thighs, lifting her and setting her upon the desk.

Surely her brain wasn’t functioning correctly. Everything was gone other than the slide of their mouths, the brush of their tongues. It was likely only a few minutes, not very long at all, but it felt so much longer. His hands grabbed her hips so he could press her against him. This is insane, I’ve only known him for a week, the reasonable part of her mind argued to her. Her legs were wrapped around his hips, her fingers running through his hair. It was too much and too fast but still she couldn’t really bring herself to give it up.

Suddenly, she heard the door opening and the sound of something hitting the ground. They jumped away from each other, her legs unwrapping themselves from his hips and her arms falling from his hair. In the doorway stood Fand, the books in her hands now dropped to the floor. Her eyes were wide and Jude’s chest was heaving. Cardan took a few steps back, brushing his mouth with the back of his hand. No one said anything for a moment and Jude climbed down from the table and stuttered.

“I— I have to go take a shower,” And she shoved past Fand into the hallway, the fire draining from her body with each step. Genius, Jude, just incredible, she complained internally. She heard Fand’s voice saying something and Cardan’s reply, but she couldn’t make out the words. Once she made it into the bathroom she leaned over the sink.

It really wasn’t like her at all, what she had just done. She had dated Locke for months before she had done anything like that. Maybe light kisses at first, but that hadn’t been a light kiss. Then again, there was some sort of physical connection with Cardan that she hadn’t known was possible. They were perfect matches, the shapes of them fitting so well together. She had never known herself to move so fast. Hell, they had known each other for all of a week. Had she truly just done that?

She shuddered, unsure of what to make of it. It had happened so fast, lust blurring her senses to the point that stopping was like being dropped in cold water. I’m a fucking idiot, I did not just kiss a fucking prison gang leader, her mind screamed at her. Looking at her face in the mirror, the blush that ran from her cheeks to where her skin dipped into the jumpsuit, it was pretty clear she was flustered. 

The shower she took was incredibly cold. She let the frigid water run down her body as punishment. Her shivers accompanied her shock, and by the end of the shower she heard the dinner bell ringing. She slipped out of the bathroom, her damp hair hanging around her face. Entering the mess hall was like walking into a lions den, unsure of what would happen. Everyone was waiting for her on the floor, and she refused to look at Cardan.

Idiot, her brain screamed. Grabbing her tray, she knew she couldn’t sit with Fand and the Court of Shadows. Not with how embarrassed she was at being caught. Luckily, as she looked up she caught sight of Theodore Rowe stepping out of the lunch line and moving towards the door. She hurried to catch up with him and went to his side.

“Can I eat lunch with you? Anywhere but here?” She begged, making sure that her voice conveyed her distress. He furrowed his brows and took a long look at her. Gazing around, he nodded and held the door open for her. They brushed into the hall, Jude being sure not to look at anyone in the room.

“Are you okay? Surely the visit with your sister couldn’t have gone that badly,” Theodore walked beside her, checking out the bruises on her face and her downturned eyes.

“I… did something embarrassing and foolish and I’m hiding from it,” She explained, chewing on her lip.

“You? You’re hiding? Look, I know you’ve been in this prison for only a number of days but that is entirely unlike everything I know about you,” Which was true. Jude felt like a silly teenager again. Overall, she had been caught kissing a hot guy and didn’t want her friends to tease her about it. How absurd for her, a convicted murderer.

“Yeah, well, I’ve elected to run away from my problems for the rest of the day. You down to help me?” She asked hopefully. Theodore shook his head with a sigh. 

“Okay, let’s play teenager. I have a spot outside,” He explained, opening the door. “Usually the prisoners aren’t allowed to eat outside of the mess hall. I’m giving you my permission to hide from your problems just this once since you’ve had one hell of a hard day.” 

Outside, he lead her past the dreaded pool and into a place she had no idea existed. It was a serene looking pond, fenced off from the prisoners. Theodore clicked a set of numbers into a key pad the door swung open. He lead her to a bench and Jude shook her head and sat down on the ground right in front of the bench. Theodore quirked a brow.

“I’ve grown a taste for it,” She answered. “So, the guards have a personal pond? Seems strange.”

“Less about guard luxury and more about collecting rainwater for the green house,” Rowe explained, taking a seat.

“Well, thank you for letting me invade your private area.”

“Just this once, I don’t need filthy prisoners all over my muddy, duck shit filled pond. Highly exclusive,” She laughed at that. Though Rowe had also gotten his food from the mess hall, he had been blessed with a cookie and a can of soda.

“Oh so not only do they feed you better, they also give you special areas? That’s entirely unfair.”

“Aren’t you like, a convicted murderer? With the audacity to complain that me, a hard working American man, gets a Dr. Pepper for putting up with your ass.”

“So, you’re married to Emmet? You guys don’t have the same last name but you referred to him as your husband earlier,” Jude inquired. Rowe shrugged.

“We’re engaged, not married. I just refer to him as my husband, it’s easier,” Theodore explained. 

“Well, I owe you a thanks for saving my ass twice now,” Jude told him, soaking in the dying sunlight.

“Hell yeah you do. Also, you totally broke Nicasia Vand’s nose. For the record, that was really stupid.”

“Oh I know, I know. It was a pretty good punch though,” Jude retorted. Theodore shook his head in mock distain. Jude took in the Colorado sky, breathing in the fresh air, and felt almost as peace.  
_________________________________________

“So, are we just going to pretend you weren’t caught making out with Cardan Greenbriar in the library?” Liliver asked as Jude was brushing her teeth during evening roll call. Jude stopped, spitting and turning towards the other girl.

“Yes, yes were are.”

“The other day, you absolutely hated him and insisted you wanted nothing to do with him. He does one nice thing for you and now you’re kissing him on a desk. Really, Jude, I can’t make sense of anything about you,” Liliver complained.

“I know. It just… happened. And now we’re going to pretend that it didn’t.” 

“Alright, I’ll pretend that it didn’t happen so long as you never leave us sitting like idiots on the mess hall floor again. Next time face your shame like a real woman, bitch.”

That night, Jude was ashamed to admit that her dreams were graced by a pair of dark eyes and silken black hair. But, at the very least, it was a break from dreaming of blood on her hands. Perhaps that was worth the shame.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Count on lots more make our scenes, I have a blast writing them.


	9. A Horrible Occurrence

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Carson and Jude are dealing with the petty drama of romance in a prison when someone tragic occurs.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Hey, sorry that i left for a few months. I have no excuse, i’m just mentally ill and sad a lot of the time. Regardless, I hope you enjoy this chapter!

Somehow, divinity shone down upon Jude the next morning, for the telephone room was empty. Only one woman in the corner talking lowly into the phone. What she was about to do was… unpleasant to say the least. She was far from eager to talk to her sister, especially after what happened with Locke. They had been distant since then.

But Taryn had stood behind Jude during the trial, and if Jude was damned to spend the next 16 years in prison she might as well start righting some wrongs. It struck her, as her shaking fingers dialed the number, that she knew it better than she knew even her own phone number— that was, when she had a phone. The dialing tone was deafening, and for a moment she feared Taryn wouldn’t pick up.

“Jude? Jude?” When Taryn’s voice came through, it was frantic.

“Taryn? Yeah. It’s Jude,” Jude knew her own voice was low and sounded broken but she couldn’t fight the tightness in her throat.

“…I didn’t think you’d call. I was going to visit with Vivi but I just couldn’t get the time and— I’ve just been so worried about you.” It was the genuine sadness in her twins tone that hit Jude that hardest. She would give anything to not have to do this.

“I’m okay, I’m doing fine. I’ve already made some friends, even.” Which was true.

“If you’ve made a few friends then I’m sure you’ve made a dozen enemies.” Which was also true.

“Vivi said you’re coming to see me in a few days…” Trailing off, Jude stared at the ceiling.

“Yeah, it’s Friday today, isn’t it?” Jude envied that her sister could afford the luxury of forgetting the day. “I’m leaving Denver on Sunday and I’ll see you during Monday visitation. Madoc will come Wednesday.”

“Great… tell Locke I said…” She was planning on saying something along the lines of ‘get fucked’ but the logical part of her brain argued against it. “I hope he’s well.” In truth, she didn’t.

“Thank you, Jude… I know things are tough but… you’re still my sister. I still love you. I’m still here for you.” Taryn’s voice cracked on the last line and Jude would be damned for the tears welling in her eyes. 

“Goodbye, Taryn. I’ll see you.” And Jude hung up. She had to brace her hand to the wall to catch her breath and fight off the tears. She would be in prison for sixteen years. That long until she could see her sister without the looming of guards. God, she had been so petty to refuse to make things right. Locke seemed to trivial compared to her life now.

She shouldered open the door to the mess hall, still in thought, and caught sight of a scene that was becoming familiar to her. In the center of the room was the Gentry, looking so very above everyone, and on the floor was her friends. Friends. Such a funny concept in a prison.

What was missing from the scene was Cardan Greenbriar, who was nowhere to be found. She was entirely relieved, unsure of how she could face him. For a second she found herself worrying that he had been taken into Balekin’s office, but she reminded herself it was foolish to worry for a prison gang leader.

The Ghost walked with her down the library, Fand having stayed behind to help clean the mess hall. It struck Jude that Fand was simply good like that. She was always putting extra effort into her goodness, and that was something that made Jude recall Taryn in the days before things had become so strained between them.

She pushed the doors to the library open and Garrett grabbed her hand. He pressed something into her palm and leaned down to speak into her ear.

“There’s an inmate named Amirah Tyler, give this to her on the yard. She’ll pay you three boxes of cigarettes, make sure they’re full.” With that, he stood winked at her before taking off, making his way to the garden. It struck Jude that she was blushing, not having expected the sudden contact.

Turning in full into the library, she froze at the sight of Cardan. At his desk. Staring. Garrett’s gesture had been entirely innocent, though one wouldn’t have supposed so based on the look in Cardan’s eyes. A look that she marked out as jealousy, a tick in his jaw that confirmed her suspicion.

“Oh, Cardan. I—“ She didn’t know what she was going to say, why she felt the need to assure him that it hadn’t be anything romantic. They had known each other for perhaps a week and kissed but once (provided, it was one hell of a kiss) yet for some reason she did.

But really, what could she say? Oh, no Cardan. He was just passing me drugs for those illegal dealing missions. Jude could likely do just that, and might have if not for the way Cardan wiped his face clear of all emotion and, setting his jaw, looked back down to her book.

“The Ghost wasn’t— that wasn’t—“ She was stuttering. Why the hell was she stuttering?

“I really don’t care,” Cardan deadpanned. His face entirely evened out, not a trace of what she had saw moments before. Had she even seen it? His blunt dismissal nicked her pride, and she lips rose in a sneer. “It’s not my problem if you’re fucking the prison riff raff.”

In that tone was absolutely no hint of the way he’d talked to her before. It was akin to slap, the careless tone of his voice. The exact tone he had used before they’d reached their strange peace which had lead to the incident on that very desk. It was hard to look at it without imagining how it had felt to be pushed up against it.

“Oh, fuck off.” She was mad now, both at his apathy and his harshness. The only thing that saved her from escalating the conflict was the appearance of Fand. She swept into the door, looked over the scene, and immediately grabbed Jude’s shoulder, proclaiming that there were some back shelves to dust.

The shift went over much the same, and several times she tried to catch Cardan’s eye or initiate some sort of conversation but each time he brushed her off smoothly. Had she really hurt his feelings THAT much by the Ghost whispering in her ear? He knew they were in leagues for dealing. Christ, are we in the second grade, Jude asked herself. 

When the signal for yard time occurred, Cardan had his book down and was out the door before she could set her duster down. 

“I don’t have the fucking time for men and their fragile feelings,” Jude reminded herself, muttering as she pulled the small bag out of her jumpsuit. It was full of some sort of white power, likely cocaine. Perhaps something harder.

This, this was her first deal. This was what started her into the dangerous path she had very unwisely chosen for herself. When she walked into the yard and recovered from the glare of the sun, she scanned quickly.

“Well shit,” Jude cursed, realizing she had no idea where to start. Where to start looking for the inmate, how to approach her, any of the small trivial things that seemed to foreign to her. She truly had lived a sheltered, good girl life. That is, until she fucking murked a man. “No better time to learn to be a hard ass than the present.”

Then, in the corner of her vision, she caught sight of a woman. She looked downright rat like, thin faced with mousy hair. Her arms were covered with all sorts of tattoos and she was shaking like a wet dog. Her eyes were darting back and forth across the yard and in her hands were three cigarette boxes.

Bingo. 

Jude approached casually. Perhaps too casually, which she only realized when she looked over and saw Cardan watching her with a raised brow. Damn it. She was shit at this. She cleared her throat as she read the woman’s nametag. This was indeed Amirah Tyler. Amirah’s fidgety blue eyes shot to her.

“Amirah Tyler? I have… something for you…” Damn it all to hell. She wasn’t cut out for this.

Amirah scanned the surrounding area. Her hair had once been dyed blonde but the roots were now returning to red. She looked like a woman who had been in the drug world too long, her skin too wrinkled.

“The roach send you?” She asked, her rasping tone squirrelly. She had the voice of a chainsmoker.

“Yeah. Do you have what I need?” Better than her starting statement. Maybe she could get the hang of it. She had a decent amount of confidence until she turned back to Cardan who was still gazing at her. Or, more so, gazing through her as though he could see every thought in her head.

“I have em.” Amirah pulled three boxes of cigarettes from her jumpsuit. Jude was careful to open and thoroughly, making sure all of the goods were of decent quality. Not that she knew how to judge a cigarettes quality, since she had never smoked. Pushing the boxes into her pocket, and subtly passed Amirah the bag under the guise of a handshake. 

“Pleasure doing business.” And she walked away, savoring the jittering in her chest. It was one hell of a thrill, that. She had been ready to devote her life to stopping crime, and now here she was. Dealing drugs while in prison for murder. Talk about a 180.  
________________________________________

“Jude, oh my god!” Shouted Lilliver as she walked into the cell. Her fingers were running through her curly hair over and over as she paced the front door.

“Jesus Christ, what the fuck is it?” Jude asked, putting down her book and sitting up on her bunk. Lilliver was almost never this perturbed. It was a shocking shift from her usual demeanor.

“He kissed me! Van!” Lilliver exclaimed, laughing incredulously. 

“Woah, what?”

“I never thought he would do it, I though I was in the gang-mate zone, but he kissed me! On the mouth!” She turned to Jude, grinning ear to ear. Jude couldn’t help but to smile back. 

“That’s great! I— wow I didn’t know you two felt that way.” How had she failed to see that? Still, she was genuinely happy for her new friend. 

“Oh I’ve never been so happy. This is great! I figured that to celebrate we would—“ But she was interrupted by a commotion in the hallway. They both turned towards it then looked back at each other, confused. Before they could go about checking a guard came into their cell.

Theodore Rowe stood in the doorway, looking a bit frantic. There was something shifty about the look in his eyes, as though his head was anywhere but here. There was a bit of blood on his boot, Jude noted.

“Rowe? What’s going on?”

“I can’t tell you. All prisoners are to report to the mess hall immediately. Be fast about it,” His voice was detached and he kept running his fingers through his hair. He looked downright distraught, and rushed out the door before they could inquire further.

There wasn’t much else to do except follow his orders. They followed the stream of prisoners into the mess hall. Everyone was looking at each other, murmuring questions and trying to make sense of what had occurred.

Once they made it, they realized that the tables had been cleared and a podium was placed in the corner. Everyone seemed to be gathering around it. Lilliver was looking for Van and Garrett and they caught sight of them within moments. 

“Ghost, Roach, do you know what’s going on here?” Jude asked, scanning the crowd. She glanced at Cardan Greenbriar, who seemed to be looking for her as well. The moment he saw her he seemed to calm down, relief filling his face. What the fuck is that about, Jude asked herself.

Van explained that they didn’t know, only that everyone had suddenly been ushered out of the halls and into the mess. There was a suspicious amount of guards around the room, many of whom had their hands on their weapons as though they felt they might have to use them. Something was wrong. Everyone could feel it, the way animals could sense a storm coming about. 

Warden Balekin burst into the room followed closely by Derrick Hall. Balekin looked collected and driven, but Hall looked downright terrified. His face was pale and he was tugging in the whisps of hair on his head. It was like a omen, the way every guard seemed genuinely worried. Nothing should worry a man with a gun on his hip. 

“Everyone be silent!” Balekin stepped to the podium. He surveyed the crowd with birdlike intensity. His eyes landed for a long moment on his brother and a hush fell across the entire room. “I will need all prisoners to account for their whereabouts during the past hour.”

Murmurs broke out across the room. People looked intrigued or scared or, in the case of Valerian, as though they were enjoying the panic. Fucking bastard, Jude thought. Of course someone like him would take pleasure in the worry of everyone.

“I’m certain you are all wondering what is going on. There has been a murder in the easternmost cell block,” The shock was almost permeable in the air. People either fell dead silent or let out gasps. The violent of the bunch seemed more collected that the flighty druggies. “There will be a thorough investigation into the matter but until it has been solved everyone will be directly escorted to their cells or workplace by a guard. All leisure activities have been cancelled. Breaking this rule is punishable by two weeks in solitary.”

Without another word of explanation Balekin strode off the platform and out of the room. Everyone was left staring after him, shocked at his callousness. Perhaps Hall sensed how inadequate the speech was because he stepped to the mic.

“We are going to do everything in power to catch the perpetrator and to keep you all safe. For now, just go to your cell. Dinner will be delivered.”

Guards began to hurry them out of the room, and Jude immediately rushed to catch up with Cardan. He was almost out the door before she caught up to him.

“Cardan, do you know anything about this?” Jude asked, grabbing his wrist and turning him towards her. He swallowed hard and looked around before leaning down to speak to her.

“I just heard that a woman had been killed in the east block. I didn’t know names or anything. I— I thought it might be you, that Valerian or Nicasia had gotten vengeance hungry—“

“Jude!” Lilliver rushed up to her side, nodding at Cardan. “I figured out who it is. Emmet told us that it was Amirah Tyler.”

“Amirah?” Jude gasped. “I just dealt to her today!”

She had been with that woman hours ago, handing her drugs. It was hard to conceive of the fact that the fidgety, frantic woman was dead. Presumably brutally, judging by the haunted look on Rowe’s face. Recalling the blood on his boot, she realized that he might have seen it. Hell, he might have found it.

“That’s not all,” Lilliver added. “The cameras were shut of exactly as it happened. The lights too. There was suspiciously no prisoners in the area, and a friend said that the dividing doors were locked. She couldn’t get back to her cell. Do you know what that means?”

Silence fell. There was a dawning sense of dread curling up in Jude’s stomach. Van came up behind her and said what everyone was beginning to realize.

“The killer had the help of someone high up. Which means that anyone could be next.”

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Prison au and murder mystery? The combination you all were waiting for


	10. Ring around the Bruises

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Jude visits her sister and gets shocking news. Then she senses some sorrow in an old enemy.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> i mean, i’ve technically already posted today but that was really early in the AM so i figured i should post again

Jude really despised being kept locked up. It was ironic, for a prisoner, but God she hated it. On Friday night they were given news of Amirah’s death and the next two days they were given leave from work. So, for the entire weekend, she had been stuck in her cell with Lilliver.

Of course, out of everyone in this prison to be stuck with, Lilliver was one of the best. Still, being stuck in the small room was more than just uncomfortable. It felt like being in solitary. They had talked about Amirah’s death and Lilliver had spoken to some of her contacts through the guards.

Jude was right in assuming that the murder was brutal. According to Lilliver’s contact, Amirah had been cut open and eviscerated. When Jude has cringed at the description Lilliver had mocked her for being a murderer who couldn’t handle gore.

It was now Monday morning and Jude was pacing. She had exercised until her muscles ached, paced a hole in the floor, and she still had the energy to feel like a pent up lioness.

“Maybe you should try meditation,” Lilliver commented idly. Wakeup call hadn’t happened yet, but when it did and they finished roll call they would be personally escorted to the mess hall for breakfast. “It might help with all of…” She gestured vaguely at Jude, “that.”

“There is a murderer on the loose,” Jude ground out. Lilliver actually laughed at that.

“Jude we’re in a PRISON. There is a lot of murderers. YOU’RE a murderer. Plus, I wouldn’t really say he’s on the loose, you know. Considering…”

Jude glared at her. 

“You know what I mean. Certainly people get shanked in prison, but nothing like this. Amirah was cut open hours after I finished talking to her.”

The wakeup call sounded through the halls and a guard came by to do roll call. It was over in a matter of minutes but it felt like hours. The moment that they were lead out of the cell by Isadora Hawkins it felt like being let out to see the sun after a year. 

Once in the mess hall Jude took a long minute to stretch and examine the room. Chances were, someone in this mess hall had killed Amirah. It could be anyone. Her eyes naturally moved to Cardan, and saw him looking right back at her. 

Then there was Nicasia, who had made herself scarce in the past few days in Jude’s life. Since the pool incident, Jude has nearly forgotten about her. It was hard to do so now, when Nicasia was looking at her, then looking at Cardan, then looking back at Jude. 

Jude could read something in that look that nearly shocked her. It was jealousy. It made a bit of sense, that Nicasia would be into Cardan. They ran in the same circles, and Cardan was incredibly attractive. Damnably so.

Jude grabbed her tray and took a seat on the floor next to Fand, who was lightly making conversation. Everyone was either trying to make sense of the murder or trying to completely ignore that it happened. Fand was the latter.

“I think they might let us into the yard today. There are regulations about that, they can’t keep us this caged up. It would be supervised, majorly so, but it would be something,” Fand was saying with customary optimism.

“This is fucking awful for business,” Van added dejected. 

“Don’t be so sure. I’m sure that shank demand will go through the roof,” Garrett replied through a bite of oatmeal. 

“Are you sure it’s a great idea to be selling shanks in a prison where a violent murder was just committed?” Jude asked, furrowing her brows. 

“Jude, we don’t exist to have a moral compass. We exist to make money,” Van told her, putting a bit of food into his spoon and then shooting it off. Someone shouted as it landed in their hair. Lilliver snorted.

“I have a visit with my sister today,” Jude told them, stabbing her fork through the flimsy plastic tray. The violent movement caught some peoples eyes and she stopped immediately. 

“Didn’t you have a visit with your sister the other day?” Garrett quirked a brow at her, helping Van perfect his spoon trebuchet. A guard made a vague announcement about how whoever is throwing food needs to stop. None of them stopped.

“The other one,” Jude clarified.

“The one who slept with your ex-boyfriend while you were still together then got engaged to him?” Fand demanded. Everyone stopped what they were doing and looked and Jude.

“What? Why didn’t you tell me!” Lilliver whisper-shouted. “Wait, is that the guy you killed. Shit I wouldn’t blame you. Shame you didn’t get the sister—“

“No, that’s not the guy I killed.”

“Well that’s a missed opportunity.”

“And my prestigious governor father is coming on Wednesday so let’s try not to get me into any trouble.”

“You do that all on your own,” Van smirked, standing up. It was true, she did.  
_________________________________________

“You need to be more careful,” Cardan stated as she walked into the library, shutting his book and looking up at her. “Especially when you don’t have you dealer boyfriend to protect you.”

“I told you that Ghost and I aren’t— oh fuck you,” There wasn’t nearly as much venom in either of their words as there could be. Cardan sounded almost worried.

“I’m serious. Why wasn’t a guard escorting you? Couldn’t you have gotten Rowe? Isn’t he in your pocket?” 

“I had to use the restroom first, okay? I can make it from the restroom to the library just fine,” She glared at him.

“I’ll walk you next time. We’re not allowed without a guard anyway.”

She was about to protest, tell him that she could handle herself just fine but Fand grabbed her hand.

“He’s right. It could be anyone Jude.”

“How can we be sure that it wasn’t just a one time thing? A dispute over the cocaine she had?” It was a fair question, though Jude wasn’t sure she believed it as she asked it. There was no way to be sure it was a serial attack. Or at least there wouldn’t be until someone else turned up. 

“We don’t. Still, weren’t not taking chances.” Cardan insisted, leaving no room for argument. He was already reading again.

It was infuriating. There was still a distance between them that had began when she’d fled their kiss and avoided him afterwards, one that was solidified by his jealousy over the nothing that happened with Garrett. But now he was being almost protective as well.

Jude remembered how he had seemed panicked when he heard that a woman had been murdered. He told her that he had been worried that it had been her. 

So she didn’t argue any further. And the next time she needed to use the restroom, she let him walk her. Though, not without complaint.  
_________________________________________

Her steps were hesitant as she walked into the visitation room. Everything in her was shaking, scared to see Taryn again. For her twin to see her brought so low. But she missed her sister, and she needed to swallow her pride. 

As she entered the room, Taryn stood up, hands fluttering to face. Jude approached slowly, unsure of what her twin was thinking. The bruise on her jaw had yet to completely heal, though it was faint. She wondered if Taryn could see it. 

“Jude,” Taryn said, walking around the table to stand before her. They hesitantly embraced, the hug short and unsure but warm nonetheless. “I got us some snacks from the vending machine.”

There were a few small bags of Cheetos, two bottles of arrowhead water, a bag of skittles. Jude smiled gratefully and took a seat.

“How have you been?” Taryn asked in a small voice, opening a bag of Cheetos and eating one. It felt uncomfortable to be this unsure around each other.

“I’ve been doing as well as anyone in a prison could. I made some friends, got a good prison job.” It was all true. It was surface level chitchat to the highest degree but the awkwardness couldn’t be helped. 

“That is good. I’m glad. Vivi said that some inmates have been giving you a hard time…” Damn Vivi and her big mouth. 

“Yeah, but it’s okay now. Everything has been much more calm recently,” Jude failed to add that it was because they had been locked in their cells in fear of a murderous psychopath. There were some things better left unmentioned. 

Taryn looked well. They had always looked different, in posture and clothing choice, in behavior and expression. Taryn was the softer sister, and now she sat in her high quality clothes with her well groomed nails. A real woman of standing.

Even when she had been out Jude hadn’t looked like that. Jude was more abrasive, didn’t bother with pretense and clothes she couldn’t get a bit messy. Never before had their difference been more pronounced.

“I would appreciate it if you called me more,” Taryn stated. Jude looked up and met her eyes. There was an uncharacteristic firmness in her tone and gaze.

“Sure, I guess. I mean, it’s not as though I’m at a loss of time.” 

“I’m serious Jude. I won’t lose you again. Plus there is… something you should know…” The seriousness in her voice faded, and she looked down at her fingers as they fidgeted with her jacket zipper.

“What is it?” 

“I am… I am pregnant…” Time seemed to freeze. Jude’s mouth fell open. 

“What? When? How? What?”

“I found out yesterday. I haven’t told Locke yet. I’m not even a week along…” 

“Taryn I’m…” What were the right words? “I’m happy for you. That’s— you’ll be a incredible mother.”

“Do you really think so?” Taryn asked.

“Yes, I do.”

Her twin beamed at her.  
_________________________________________

Jude must have looked as strange as she felt when she walked into the library, because Fand and Cardan exchanged a look. This was life changing news. Jude was going to be an aunt, and she wouldn’t even get to be a part of the child’s life. 

For the first decade and a half of her niece or nephews life, Jude would be stuck here. By the time she got out, she would be a stranger to the child. The weird aunt who was a murderer, the gossip of family reunions. It was too much to bear.

She threw herself into a chair and put her face in her hands. Her ex-boyfriend and her sister were having a baby and she didn’t get to be in the delivery room. She didn’t get to go to the child’s birthday parties or get them presents for Christmas. 

“Jude? Is there something wrong?” Fand rested a hand on Jude’s shoulder.

“They’re having a baby,” was all she could manage. Her voice sounded hollow to her own ears.

“Your sister? With your ex?” Fand gasped. “Is that what’s upsetting you?”

Jude looked up and ran her fingers through her hair. Nothing was okay. Jude was fucking tired.

“Not for the reason you think. I’m going to be an aunt, and I’m not even going to get to be in the child’s life. All because I’m stuck here for absolutely forever.”

“Oh, I’m so sorry.” Fand pulled up a chair next to her. Cardan was simply looking at her, his mouth pressed into a hard line.

Before anything more could be said, a guard came to escort them to the mess hall for dinner. As they entered the room Jude caught sight of Nicasia slinking in. Usually, she wouldn’t have payed much mind but for the expression on the girl’s face. It was raw vulnerability, something Jude couldn’t make sense of. It only took the other inmate moments to pull her expression together but Jude had already seen it.

Well, that serves her right, Jude thought. She got into line right behind the other girl. Whatever served to upset Nicasia could only be good for everyone else. But the moment Nicasia reached for the tray Jude caught sight of a ring of dark bruises around her wrist. She took a step back and Nicasia must have seen her expression because she hissed and pulled the sleeve of her jumpsuit down.

“Have you guys seen the bruises on Nicasia?” Jude asked, sitting down. Lilliver tilted her head and wrinkled her nose.

“No, to be perfectly honest. Not that I’m going to lose any sleep over it.” Lilliver dug into her pudding up as she said it, looking sincerely unbothered.

“It was like someone had grabbed her really hard. I don’t see how anyone could have gotten away with hurting her like that.”

“Well you hurt her,” Van stated.

“Yes but she was angry about that, not as sad as she looks now. It doesn’t make sense.”

“It’s not a good idea to go sticking your head into Nicasia’s business, Jude. Let her handle her own, you already have enough on your plate. By the way, have you seen anything in that removable panel in the library?” Garrett questioned.

“No, its still empty. I don’t think anyone else knows about it.”

“Then tomorrow I’ll give you your first cargo,” Smirked Van. Jude smirked back, all thoughts of Nicasia and her sister falling away.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> do i plan on giving Nicasia a redemption arc? that’s for me to know and you to not. But expect trouble next chapter...


	11. Visitation with the Governor

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Jude gets herself into some extra work in exchange for a secret being kept, and runs into an enemy after her visit with Madoc.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I really love writing scenes with Fand. She’s so sweet.

“Jude?”

“Yes, Cardan?”

“Do you care to tell me why you’re hiding drugs in the library?”

Fuck.

How did he find out? It had been two days since she had moved the drugs in, and she had been absolutely sure that no one had been using the spot. Damn it all to hell. 

When she slowly turned to face him, putting down the rag and cleaning spray she had just been using, his gaze was bordering on smug. How did he find out? No— that didn’t matter. The question was, did he plan on telling anyone about it? Cardan didn’t strike her as a narc, but he was also a manipulative bastard.

“What buys your silence?” Jude sighed, long suffering. He smirked widely. He was far too smug about this, and she really, really wanted to punch him. 

“Simple. Tomorrow my brother has me on yard duty during lunch, to make up for having alcohol in my cell. I want you to help me.”

“What? That’s your punishment, don’t drag me into it because you were stupid enough to forget cell check!” She growled, crossing her arms over her chest and baring her teeth.

“Okay. I do wonder what sort of punishment you will be getting once my brother gets wind of the impressive amount of heroine in the library panel.” Oh he had her. Worse even, he knew it. There was a boyish smirk on his lips that was far too handsome for reasonability. She would really enjoy hitting him. Or kissing him.

“You’re a bitch, Cardan.” It was a surrender and he knew it. The smirk faded and a little lopsided, closed mouth smile took its place, the glint in his black eyes mischievous. 

“And tomorrow you’re my bitch.” With that he put his book down and swept off into the aisles. Everything had been relatively calm as of late. No new murders of any sort, which meant that the security had become a bit lax. Everyone now considered Amirah’s death to be a one off, perhaps over drugs.

Later today Jude had her visitation with Madoc, and there was a firm ball of dread in the bottom of her stomach. Oriana would be there, as would Oak. Truth be told, she was mostly doing it for Oak. Seeing him was worth enduring both of their parents. She had always been close with her younger brother, sometimes more than her own twin.

Fand came back from putting away the returns, smiling at Jude. No one ever seemed to come and visit Fand, but Jude hadn’t figured out how to ask about that. It seemed that Fand was a hard working loner, far too good for this place. Jude wondered why the people she loved wouldn’t come and visit her, she was so much better than the other riff-raff in Elfhame.

“Fand?”

“Yes, Jude?”

“Do you ever get visitors?” Jude regretted the question within moments as the look on Fand’s face fell. The other girl looked down at the ground, fiddled with her fingers for a moment, then looked back up. 

“There isn’t anyone to visit me… I mean, I was an only child and my parents died when I was young. My grandma raised me but she died a few years ago. My friends don’t bother.”

“What? But you came in here defending one of them and they don’t even visit you?” Jude felt her voice raise with anger at the end. 

“They did at first. For the first three months they came. Then they stopped coming and I didn’t ask them about it. They moved on with their lives. It’s all fair enough.”

“No it’s not, they should have the goddamn decency to not abandon the person that stuck up for—“ Jude was interrupted by the lunch alert. A guard was at the door, and urged them along. They were still led to lunch and such, but there was no one stopping them from roaming the halls during the day.

In the hallway Fand looked to Jude. It must have been clear that Jude was still fuming because Fand wrapped her arms around Jude and pulled her in for a hug. It caught Jude off guard entirely, and Cardan raised his brows at them.

“Thank you for caring so much about me. It’s been so long since someone did,” Fand pulled away, smiling, and then walked to get her lunch. It nearly brought tears to Jude’s eyes. God, she was so damn lucky. Even though she was nothing better than a murderer, even though she had done nothing to deserve it, her family had always been there for her. She still had people.

Fand had nothing and no one. There was no life for her to return to outside this prison. Jude got the sense, that in 2 years when Fand was released, she would still come back to visit Jude. She smiled, Cardan quirking a brow at her. She flipped him off and set off to get her lunch.  
_________________________________________

For the third time Jude walked into the visitation room. The scene before her was about what she expected. Oak was going off like a mosquito, buzzing around and jumping about. Oriana was regally perched on her seat, like a bird, calling after him with motherly attention. And Madoc was hitting his fist to the vending machine, cursing at it for withholding his M&Ms

It was almost comforting.

“Jude!” Oak shouted, overjoyed. He sprinted across the room, jumping into Jude’s arms. She clutched her brother as closely as she could, burying her face into his shoulder and smelling his Aussie shampoo. 

“Ah, Jude.” Madoc said straightening his tie. The red was fading out of his face, and he smoothed back his blond hair. The guards were looking at him with a sort of reverence, and the other visitors in the room eyes kept straying to him. As though they were wondering if the governor of Colorado was really at this prison.

“Madoc,” She acknowledged. Setting down Oak, she walked over to Madoc and extended her hand for a shake. She must have looked damnably stupid doing it because he grabbed her extended hand and pulled her in for a hug.

Jude loved Madoc, despite his anger and his flaws. He was still a father to her. The fact that he was still willing to hug her, to fight for her, was enough to nearly make her break down. A single tear ran down her cheek and she held him close. Oriana stood up and made her way over to them, placing a gentle hand on Jude’s shoulder.

“Don’t cry, Jude. We’ve got great publicity going,” Madoc assured her, leading her to her seat. They sat down across from her and offered her a box of her favorite Chinese food. When she raised a brow at it, he said, “I know it’s not regulation but I called in a few favors as a governor.”

Madoc told her about how their team had been working the media. The day after her trial the morning paper had broke with the photo of her reaching after her brother. Madoc seemed to have everyone convinced Jude had killed Edward Knight out of self defense, fear for her life.

Hell, they had a #FreeJude tag on twitter. It made her a little sick. There were plenty of people in this prison who deserved to go free, or that had been wrongfully convicted, and Jude wasn’t one of them. Not that she bothered to explain that to Madoc. 

“I figure that I could get you parole within the decade. Allow me to make it clear, parole won’t mean much. I am good friends with many people in the justice system, you’ll be as good as free the moment the opportunity is presented.”

Jude finished off her food and played with Oak’s hair. He was on his Ipad watching youtube, and the sounds of Minecraft video’s comforted her, reminding her of mornings at home. Oriana passed her a coffee, and she rejoiced in the feeling of such trivial comforts as sweetened coffee.

The visit was over far too fast, but she ended it feeling… better than she had since coming to Elfhame. Things were looking up. She might not have to serve her full sentence, and she still had people looking out for her. All would have been damnably perfect if she hadn’t run into Valerian in the hallway.

“Well… look who it is,” He said with a grim sort of smile, walking towards her. Jude refused to take a step back but felt the dread course through her. God, he was so much bigger than her. Tall and muscular, his smile was vicious. 

“I don’t need your wolf tickets*.”

“Who said that they’re wolf tickets? Seems to me that you ain’t got no Bug* to back you up this time.”

It was true. Jude was all alone in this hallway. Nothing could go well for her. Luckily, as though sent from God himself. Cardan turned the corner and caught sight of them. Jude saw a look cross his face and he began walking towards them. Valerian must have seen him too because his smirk became a sneer.

He wouldn’t attack Jude with Cardan here, and Jude released a breath. She was safe for the moment being. At least, she hoped.

“Well, seems like Prince Charming is here to save his whore.”

“At least I’m charming, Valerian.” Cardan smiled easily, coming up to stand at Jude’s side. He was defusing the tension, or at least attempting to. His voice was easy, his posture lax. Yet still, she could see the tense set of his jaw.

“You’re a traitor, is what you are. To your own gang. You chose the fresh meat you Ride with* over Nicasia.”

“Look, don’t get yourself in trouble, Valerian. You know just what your daddy will do if you get into solitary again. I wouldn’t go testing your luck. Let’s just let this go and get back to work.”

Jude refused to break Valerian’s gaze, keeping her fists clenched and her eyes narrow. Her guard wouldn’t go down until they were far away from Valerian. Jude knew better than to turn her back on a man. Especially one as big and angry as the brute in front of her.

Valerian seemed to realize the wisdom in Cardan’s words, because his posture relaxed slightly. There was truly nothing he could do to her here, in front of Cardan. He turned away and began to slowly walk off. Yet, before he could get more than a few feet away he turned his head around.

“I’d keep a careful eye on that little library friend of yours. There no one to stop something awful unfortunate from happening to her. Just thought I’d mention.”

Within a moment Jude had thrown herself at him. Arms wrapped themselves around her body, holding her away. Cardan locked her against his chest, refusing to let her go even when she kicked and cursed at Valerian. The other inmate chuckled and looked at Cardan.

“Keep your Chihuahua under control.” 

“I’ll fucking kill you if you touch her! Do you hear me! I swear to God I’ll kill you!”

Valerian laughed, gleeful, and strode off. 

Once he was far out of sight Cardan finally relaxed his grip. Jude turned to him, nearly foaming at the mouth.

“He threatened Fand! He said he was going to hurt her!”

“No Jude. He didn’t. He just mentioned that she was alone to make you afraid. He’s playing with you. That’s what he does. It’s how he gets his kicks. He won’t actually hurt Fand, the heat he would catch wouldn’t be worth that. He doesn’t have much else to do but piss people off since he’s got All Day and a Night* here.”

“You don’t know that!”

“Yes, Jude. I do know that. I’ve been here with Valerian for a year already. I know his games. Now, we need to get back to work.”

Jude slowly let her muscles loosen. She was grinding her jaw. Cardan was probably right. After all, he had known Valerian for much longer than her. He had punched Fand once before, Jude recalled, but that didn’t mean he was willing to truly kill her. Plus there was something comforting in how sure he was. The smell of his contraband cologne filled her nose.

“Fine. Let’s get back to work.”

And they did.

*Wolf Tickets: To talk tough or challenge others, without any intent to back it up with action or violence, as in “He’s just selling wolf tickets.”

*Bug: A prison staff member considered untrustworthy or unreliable.

*Ride with: To do favors for a fellow convict, often including sexual ones, in exchange for protection, contraband, prison currency, or commissary items.

*All Day and a Night: Life without parole.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Oop, that’s not so vaguely threatening.


	12. Under the Storming Sky

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Lightning cracked across the sky and tensions ran high.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> We were overdue for some m y s t e r y

The next morning Jude woke up with an acute sense of anxiety. It felt as though her skin was crawling. There was something in the air that sent goosebumps down her arms and she stood up and looked around in the dark. Everything was in place, there was nothing wrong in their cell.

Lilliver was still sound asleep above her, a gentle snore floating down. Yet, the feeling persisted. She got up and chugged a cup of water, the plastic pliable under her shaking fingers. There was sweat all over her body.

“Mmmrrrgg,” Lilliver murmured from her bunk. “What are you doing awake?”

“Oh, it’s nothing Lilliver. Nothing.” She sat back down on the bunk, taking a few deep breaths. Suddenly it struck her that the feeling was that of being watched. With a gasp her eyes flew up to the narrow window into their cell through the steel door. 

There was a small movement, as though something was rapidly walking away. After a few moments of staring out at the window and breathing deeply the feeling melted away. Her skin lay smooth and her stomach settled.

Still, there was no chance of getting back to sleep. Not after the animalistic dread that she had just felt. For the next short while she sat on her bunk and braided her hair, brushed her teeth, paced, straightened her covers. Anything to make the dark go by and the light of morning come quicker.

When the morning call sounded through the hall, it felt like the sweetest relief Jude had ever known. Lilliver questioned her throughout roll call and Jude didn’t really have answers for her strange behavior throughout the morning. Especially since the feeling was gone and she wasn’t sure how to describe it in words. 

The morning was incredibly routine. They ate and then she and Fand went to work. They dusted the library computers and made chatter. Cardan didn’t appear for the entire morning, only showing up right before the lunch bell with an obnoxious grin.

“Well, Jude.” His voice was smarmy and she glared at him. “Looks like you’re coming with me. My brother said we can eat afterwards.”

“What’s going on?” Fand asked, looking between them.

“Jude here is helping me with my yard work punishment.”

“Why?” Fand asked, incredulous. It was a fair question, Jude had no real reason for wanting to help Cardan. 

“No reason.” Jude butted in, putting away the dusting cloths. Cardan was still smiling at her.

“Jude, what is it? Why would you want to help Cardan?”

“Blackmail does wonders,” Cardan retorted. Jude gestured sharply at him to stop talking and he put up his hands in surrender. 

“It’s really nothing, Fand.”

“Are you in some sort of trouble?”

“No. It’s fine. Let’s go, Cardan.”

“Jude seriously—“

“I said that it’s nothing!”

“Well, I wouldn’t call hiding drugs in the library nothing.” Oh she was going to hit him. She was going to absolutely destroy him. 

“Jude! What? You can’t— Jude they could extend your sentence!” Fand grabbed Jude’s arm, preventing her from walking out of the door.

“I know the risk I’m taking. Just stay out of it.”

“No, Jude. You have family out there. You have people on the outside that you need to see! You can’t go risking yourself by pedaling drugs!”

“It’s my business, Fand. I’ll do what I want.”

“Don’t be an idiot!” It was the angriest Jude had ever seen Fand. It made her blood pressure spike and she sneered at her. “You actually have someone out there, you have something to look forward to! Don’t throw that away!”

“Look, Fand, it’s not my fault you don’t have a family! Stop trying to treat me like a child! I know what I’m doing and you need to mind. Your. Own. Fucking. Business.”

Fand reeled as though Jude had just punched her. She took a few steps back and stared at Jude with an open mouth. It took much of her resolve to not waver at that stare. Always, she had been stubborn, and she was damnably sick of everyone acting like she didn’t know what she was doing. She was an adult woman capable of choosing what risks to take.

With that, she turned out the door with Cardan, leaving Fand staring after her.   
_________________________________________

When they slipped out of the prison, after having gotten the keys from the Warden, Jude found it was cloudy. There were little sparks of lightning in the distance, the overwhelming rumble of thunder. The air smelled fresh, as though rain was on its way. She took a moment to close her eyes and face the sky, enjoying it.

“Are you done talking to God so we can get some work done?”

“I wasn’t talking to God, Cardan.”

“Of course you weren’t, he’s right here,” Cardan smirked and pointed towards himself. Jude shook her head and followed him into the shed. Cardan explained that they were to fill up the planting boxes with fresh soil. Mindness, physical labor. Exactly what Jude needed.

Despite the cloudy sky, there wasn’t even a slight breeze. The air was completely stagnant. It was like the pause before a breath, the moment of apprehension and tension as one waited for something. She didn’t know what she was waiting for, just that she was waiting.

“So…” Began Cardan, his eyes flashing up to meet hers. “Do you have a favorite book?”

“I do,” Jude said mildly, emptying a bag of soil into a box and using her shovel to rake it out evenly across the area.

“And am I at liberty to know it, Your Royal Highness, Queen Jude?”

“Royal Highness refers to a princess,” She snarked at him. “It’s Illuminae, Jay Kristoff and Amy Kaufman. It’s a sci-fi thriller, a space colony gets destroyed and they manage to escape on a space ship that is chased down by their attackers for months on end.”

“Ah, seems brutal. Much like you, I suppose.”

“There is plenty more than brutality. It’s not surface level. Unlike you, I suppose.”

“Well I am partial to Twenty Thousand Leagues Under the Sea, because I’m intelligent and prefer real classic literature.”

“It’s full of pretentious vocabulary and mindless drivel, so it’s very fitting for yourself.” He laughed at that, a strand of hair falling over his eyes. It made her realize how young they both were. This exact conversation could be happening on a college campus, in a much kinder world far away from here.

Instead they were both in prison.

“So, how did you get into this joint?” Asked Jude. She had asked before, asked The Court of Shadows, that was. There was no real answer, no one knew. She supposed that Balekin had done his work to cover that much up. Cardan went silent for a long moment.

“Murder. I was framed, naturally.”

“Oh,” Jude laughed harshly. “Is that it? You were framed? That’s what everyone says.”

“It’s true, in my unfortunate case. I’m a bastard, sure, but I’m not a killer.” He said the last line with such conviction that Jude wanted to believe him. She wanted to think what he was saying was true, if only for that sentiment to be as meaningful as it seemed to him. “And you?”

“Murder. But I actually did it.” 

He looked up at her, as though expecting her to go on. She wasn’t sure if she wanted to. The only other person she had told the entire truth to was her lawyer, and it had been like reciting the side effects at the end of a medical advert. Emotionless, matter of fact.

To tell him would be to tell the story as it felt, as it was in the moment. It wasn’t something she was sure she could handle. But, it struck her, she would have to tell it eventually. Better to get the chance to practice with Cardan, get it all straight before she told her sisters or someone close.

“He fucking deserved it. The man used to work for my father. He was a body guard. When he was released from employment, something went missing from my room. A ruby ring. It was a damnably expensive one, Madoc bought it for me when I graduated.

“So, I went to confront him. He was a thief and I wanted my fucking ring back. I found him and his friends walking out of a bar. I went up to the prick and said ‘Give me my ring back.’ Well, he tried to intimidate me into leaving. I don’t like it when people try to intimidate me.

“He told me then that he had pawned it. I obviously got rather upset at him. Anyway, he told me that if I ever got near him ever again he would hurt me. Do worse, even. Then he said it, ‘and I’ll do worse to that whore sister of yours.’”

Cardan was quiet. He watched her for a moment then said, “then?”

“Then I stabbed him. I stabbed him many times, in fact.”

“Oh.”

“Yeah.”

Neither of them spoke for a long while. What was there to say? They silently went about their work when suddenly Jude felt a single raindrop land on her cheek. She looked up and felt another hit her chin. 

Within seconds it began to fall rapidly, Jude tilting her head back to take in the smell of it, feel the drops on her skin. 

“Damn, we outta go in.” Cardan said from beside her.

“No. I want to enjoy it for a while.” Cardan tilted his head at her. He looked up to the sky as well, as though trying to decipher why she was so enamored. For a moment they were underneath the clouds, together, water running across their skin.

“You’re… you are very beautiful,” Cardan stated. Jude was taken aback and looked down at him. He was just looking at her, wet hair on brow and an expression akin to... wonder? Shame?

Jude didn’t really know why she did it. Perhaps it was the impulsiveness brought on by the rain, the desire to enjoy this moment. She grasped the front of his jumpsuit and pulled her to him. She pressed her lips to his and he reached up and grabbed her close.

Suddenly a crack of too-close lightning rang out and they jumped. Both of them laughed, shocked. Cardan grabbed her and pulled her with him to the shed. The moment they were under the roof, their noses filled with the scent of soil and sawdust, he grabbed her again.

They sort of fell into each other, Cardan putting his hands over her hips to pull her as closely as he could. A wave of delight ran through her, sending goosebumps up her spine and down her arms. She put her hand in his damp hair and let out a little sound. Cardan tensed at the noise then pushed her back against the wall, following to push himself onto her.

His lips were tender, the kiss hot and sweet. His hands slid down and grabbed her thighs, picking her up and wrapping them around his waist. There was a surprising amount of strength in him.

She let her lips trail down his neck, feeling him shiver. He gasped and ran his hands up her torso. Directly under his ear she bit down lightly, and the sound he made was nearly a moan. His hips were pushing into her and his excitement could be felt.

Her skin felt feverish and she kissed him over and over and over.  
_________________________________________

Once the storm had broken they had came back inside. On her neck were marks from his mouth and teeth, her hair was a mess no matter how many times she ran her fingers through it. They had kissed, but that was all. Still, she was absolutely wrecked because of it. 

Cardan was walking beside her, looking proud of himself. Perhaps Jude had made herself another conquest of his, perhaps she should feel ashamed. Strangely, she didn’t. There was only liberation. She hadn’t been with anyone since Locke, and Cardan had made her dizzy and set her skin aflame. It was damn freeing.

“I’ve got to grab a new hair tie from my cell, then we can go eat,” Jude was saying to him as they rounded the corner then she stopped.

There was a figure on the ground in front of her cell and she struggled to make out the image. A puddle of red, and a small body resting in it. 

She couldn’t catch her breath, taking a step forward. There was no mistaking that body, that hair. Fand.

Fand. Fand. Fand. Fand. Fand. Fand.

It occurred to her that she must have been screaming it because people began to filter into the cell block. She was trying to get closer, to check for a pulse and clutch at her friend but Cardan was holding her back.

She was screaming and screaming, her throat horse. No, this was impossible. This was a dream— a nightmare. Finally she sunk her teeth into Cardans arm and he released her with a yelp. She bolted forward and slid to her knees, looking down at the corpse.

Fand’s body was ripped open, organs on the floor next to her. Jude let out a sound of agony and Lilliver screamed as she walked in. She didn’t know how long passed before she was being pulled away, she only had eyes for Fand. The friend whose care she had scorned today. The friend who was brutally dead at in front of her.

Rowe was grabbing her arm, Cardan holding her face and telling her to look at him. She finally looked up, but not at Cardan. No, because there was a figure across the room watching her.

Valerian.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I feel evil for writing that but it had to be done.


	13. A Most Brutal Affair

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Jude has just found her dear friends lifeless body before her cell and is at a loss as justice becomes much harder than she could have fathomed.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Here is the Chapter! There might be less as Yule and Grainstad an Gheimhridh occur since I am a pagan and I will be celebrating

Valerian was just standing there, among the crowd, watching her with a gleeful expression. Jude wanted to tear his eyes out but Rowe was holding her. It was for her own good, that much she knew. If she attacked Valerian then she would be in a boat of trouble.

Jude let her entire body crumple to the ground, as though she was too weak to stand. The moment that Rowe’s hold on her loosened she jumped at Valerian. It was faster than anyone expected and before Cardan could grab her arm she had already clawed Valerian’s face, leaving three angry red gashes down it’s side.

“You killed her! You fucking killed Fand! Let go of me! He killed Fand, he said he would hurt her!” She was saying, desperate and furious. Valerian clutched his face and made a move as though to hit her but clearly thought better of it as Rowe pulled out his taser.

“Inmate 53674-235, Jude Duarte, calm down or I will be forced to use the taser!” Rowe was saying, standing a small distance away as though she might attack him as well. Only Cardan was close, evidently unafraid of her ruthless vengeance. 

“He said he would hurt Fand yesterday! He killed her I know he did!” Jude sounded insane to her own ears. Garrett and Van had come in at some point and were both looking at the scene before them, standing beside Lilliver, with similar sickened expressions. Finally the other guards arrived, taking in what was happening and pushing the other prisoners away.

“What happened here, Rowe?” Hall shouted as he pushed through the crowd, gulping with an expression of horror as he stepped over Fand’s body. The blood on the floor was still warm when Jude had slid in it, and a guard remarked upon it as they began to process the murderer.

Cardan hadn’t removed his fingers from her arm, a band of warmth to hold her back from anymore violence. 

“Jude and I were coming back from the garden, Balekin had us filling in planter boxes. We found her body,” Cardan told Rowe and Hall, eyeing her from the corner of his gaze as though she was a feral cat. She must have looked like it, she knew she felt like it. They had already shuffled Valerian out, probably to take an incident report of her attack.

“Valerian Ond killed her! When Cardan and I saw him yesterday he said that he would hurt her! He threatened her!” She pleaded towards Hall, pushing her hair out of her face. The guards almost went for their weapons at the sudden movement. It reminded her that she was a murderer, and that they were reasonable to be afraid. She had only ever felt this angry once before and that occasion had ended just as bloody.

“Rowe, clean up the inmate and bring her and Greenbriar to the Warden’s office. We’ll get an incident report. Chase you need to get the crime—“ Jude didn’t hear the rest of what he said as she was ushered away by Rowe, Cardan at her side.

They went into a bathroom, and she wasn’t surprised to see the Court already waiting. Lilliver had gotten Jude a new jumpsuit seeing as the one she had on was covered in blood— Fand’s blood. 

“You need to change your clothes, Jude. You need to look presentable to the Warden. This is bad, this is very very bad. You shouldn’t have attacked Valerian Ond, you know that you will pay for that.” Rowe said as he paced, harried.

Snatching the uniform from Lilliver, Jude glared at him.

“He is the one that killed her! Valerian said he would!”

Rowe looked to Cardan who was running his fingers through his hair. He looked worried, and more than a little upset. He had known Fand too, known her longer even. They had worked together in the library for a year before Jude had arrived. Fand was easy to like, even if he hadn’t been friend with her like Jude had he still looked as though he didn’t know what to do with himself.

“God I need a drink. Yesterday, Valerian cornered Jude in the hall. I came in before anything could go badly but when he was leaving he said some vague things about Fand being all alone and that something could happen to her,” Cardan explained as Jude slipped into a stall and peeled off the blood soaked uniform. 

“Can you verify that you and Jude were in the garden?”

Cardan nodded, “There were cameras outside. We came in a small bit after it started to rain.”

“That’s good,” Said Van. “Jude is a violent offender, we need to cover our bases. We cannot have the slightest chance this could be blamed on her.”

“I think her reaction says enough,” Garrett butted in. “You’d have to be half out of your mind to believe it was her.”

Jude didn’t care much to be spoken about as though she was a dog. Regardless, she didn’t have the energy to put up a fight about it, she was so, so tired. For the first time since she had come to this hellhole she had felt alive, felt free. And all the while she was making out with Cardan Greenbriar in the shed like a horny teenager, her friend had been getting sliced open. Right outside her own cell.

“Things aren’t always fair around here. It’s about caution.” Rowe said warily.

“Do you think it really was Valerian?” Lilliver asked, drumming her long nails against the laminate counter. 

“It could be, especially if he threatened her. He is a… very violent offender. The sort of violent that makes Jude’s crime seem like a hug.” Van said.

“What do you know about my crime?” Jude intruded, slipping out of the stall. She had changed uniforms and pulled up her hair with one of Lilliver’s contraband scrunchies. 

“Edward Knights, worked for your father. He stole an antique ring of yours. You confronted him, you said he threatened your sister, you killed him, sixteen year sentence.” Garrett replied for Van, biting his nails with a tense and far off expression.

“Now how the fuck—“

“We’re information dealers, Jude. Did you really think we wouldn’t vet you before you joined? That isn’t important right now though, what is important is that you get to the Warden’s office.”

“First you need to wash your face. We’ll meet you outside. Also, consider that hickies don’t exactly make the best sort of impression,” Lilliver hurried everyone out, glancing out Jude’s neck significantly. Jude’s hand flew to her throat, remembering the marks.

Only Cardan was left, standing in the corner as Jude splashed her face. There was a haunted look in her eyes, blood under her finger nails. He came up behind her, crossing his arms and looking at her in the mirror.

“Did he do it?” Jude asked, her voice a rasp.

“What?”

“You said you know him, is that something that he would have done?” Jude was almost sure, after what he had said. Still, she couldn’t help but to ask. Some part of her didn’t believe that anyone was capable of that much violence against such an innocent person. Someone like Fand who hadn’t hurt anyone.

“I’m not sure. I was never a part of any shankings, never anything like that. I knew he could hurt someone but I don’t know anything about violence like that.”

He went to place a hand on her shoulder but she shrugged it off with a sharp motion. Cardan’s face hardened, confusion. It was a minimal gesture of comfort but she couldn’t take it right now.

“She was right. Fand was right that it was stupid for me to be risking myself caught up in this gang shit, caught up in you. And while I was in the shed, becoming one of your flings, she was torn to fucking pieces by a monster.”

“Flings?” The fact that THAT was the part he got caught up on infuriated Jude to no end and he must have seen it on her face. “Look, I do drugs and I drink but THAT, what happened to Fand? I am nothing near anything like that. This is not Flingish, Jude, and you don’t need to push me away right now.”

“Don’t tell me what I need to do.” Jude walked out the door.  
_________________________________________

“Jude Duarte, inmate 53674-235. Cardan Greenbriar, inmate 28363-235. Welcome to my office.”

Office was one word for it. Compared to Derrick Hall’s office, this was downright luxurious. Chic and modern, it was incredibly clean. There was a white rug beneath them with a few drops of blood, a compliment to the bandages and bloody paper towels on his desk that were the only things marring a perfect room.

Balekin must have seen Jude eyeing it because he nodded towards it.

“Your handy work. Just had Valerian Ond in here for an incident report. Thorough work, what you did to his face. Assault, sure, but thorough work.” Balekin’s voice was smooth and cold, he was leaning against a filing cabinet watching them squirm under his gaze.

Cardan had gone blank, his eyes empty and his face expressionless. It was as though there was nothing but a vessel sitting beside her. She had a suspicion that this is what he had to become to be in this office, to face his brothers abuse. 

“He killed Fand. I’m not sorry for scratching him.”

“Is that the story? Valerian Ond is the killer?”

“He did it! I know he did. He threatened her. Not to mention that he’s hurt her before, he’s hit her and he got off because he had to visit his family.”

“Are you accusing my prison of malpractice, Jude Duarte.”

“Less an accusation and more a statement of fact.” She looked at Cardan but he was merely looking off. It was disturbing, and it brought back her violent anger. Not towards him, but towards the Warden. 

Balekin watched her for a moment, his eyes cold and brutal. He seemed to be deliberating something. Jude didn’t shy away, didn’t break his gaze. She wouldn’t be cowed by a worthless abusive prick.

“So let me get the story correct. You and inmate 28363-235 Cardan Greenbriar were in the garden?”

“Yes, Warden. As per your request.”

“No, I ordered my brother to work the garden. Not you. I digress though. You were charitably helping my brother with his extra work, like all his lackeys do. Then you happened to walk in and see inmate Fand Rider killed in front of your cell.”

“Killed by Valerian Ond, yes.”

“Hmmm. I believe you, Jude Duarte. Still, as per regulation, let us watch the security feed.” He pushed a monitor across his desk and pressed a remote. Balekin walked to stand behind them and navigated the monitor into showing the moment before the lunch call.

In 2x speed they watched Jude and Cardan walk out the call, anger clear in the set of Jude’s shoulders. The camera switched as they went outside, to a small grainy feed of them from the corner of the building. Cardan and Jude filled the boxes, and talked for a bit. Then the rain began and the feed showed Cardan watching Jude as she looked at the sky.

Then came the kiss, and Jude flushed under having Balekin watch it. They slipped into the shed for a long while.

“I can guess, of course, what happened there.” Balekins voice was mocking and Jude’s fists clenched. The feed showed them slipping out, laughing with messy hair and swollen lips. They walked inside.

“Now this is just incredible luck for you, Jude Duarte. Because the feed in your cell block was out for the entire… incident. Luckily, it came on moments before you and Cardan Greenbriar came in. Your story entirely checks out.”

“So you believe me? You know that I didn’t do it and that it had to have been Valerian Ond?”

“Unfortunately not.”

“What? You know that I couldn’t have done this!”

“That much is true,” Balekin meandered over to his desk and took a seat in front of them. He pressed the remote and the screen clicked off right as Jude screeched at Valerian in the video. “But Valerian Ond couldn’t have killed Fand Rider?”

“And why is that?” Jude sneered.

“Because he was here. With me.”

“What?” Jude and Cardan said in unison.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Oh boy, this fic is going to be long.

**Author's Note:**

> Feel free to let me know how you felt about it! I plan to update it on a daily schedule if possible, because I already write more than is reasonable so I may as well channel that productively :)))


End file.
